


What Secrets Lies Behind Closed Doors?

by tamekabu84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, FanFiction.Net, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamekabu84/pseuds/tamekabu84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a big secret in the Malfoy family, which not even Lucius Malfoy knows about. The only person who knows is Narcissa Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Abraxas Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall and Selena Alexandra Evans knows about it. After 16 years, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are about to go into their inheritance and the big secret is going to start to fall apart. Families are going to be torn apart. Friendships are going to be put to the test. Bonds are going to be made. Another house is being added to Hogwarts? Guardians are going to be chosen to protect Hogwarts. Bill Weasley and Severus Snape are secret keepers? Whose worry about Voldemort when there's betrayal, lies, deceit and drama, inside the Order of the Phoenix and at Hogwarts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed. I only own Selena Alexandra Evans and any other character that I may bring into the story.

Chapter 1: Going Home

Somewhere in the middle of Egypt, where there was nothing but sand, and the most breathtaking sky that was filled with bright stars. There was a light cool breeze in the air, but it was not enough to blow out the campfire where Bill Weasley was sitting. He was not alone; he was sitting with a good friend and partner of 2 and half years Selena Alexandra Evans. But Bill only calls her Alex, and that's the way she like it. Alex was 5'9 and 145lbs; she has black long hair with blonde highlights. She has a bad habit of smoking when she is extremely worried about something. There is a charm that she wears that supposed to keep her calm, and Bill made it for her when there were too many close calls that he began to lose count of. Bill has a crush on her for a while, but he realize that there was someone else in her heart that he could not fill as of yet. Bill look from the far distance, he noticed Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix coming towards them. Something must be up if he sends the phoenix. Fawkes drops the letter on Alex's lap and left without another thought.

Selena Alexandra Evans,

A lot has changed since the last time I have seen you. This old coot misses you very much. Your blood brother has changed into a bitter old bat of the dungeon. As you know, he is a spy for the light. He feels that you blame him for getting Lily killed, but I know that is not the case at all. As much as you love her I know you loved him very much as well. It kills me to see him like this; you will understand when you come home. Hogwarts is and always have been your home. The castle is calling for you and the next guardians. Voldemort is teaming up with vampires and other creatures to take down Hogwarts. However, this is not the reason I'm writing you this letter; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy is going to be going through their inheritance. Lily Evans made you, Harry Potter's blood mother or god mother. He needs you now than ever. We took him away from the Dursleys and brought him to Hogwarts infirmary.

The other matter is Draco Malfoy, once he goes through the transformation that spell will be broken. A lot of questions are going to be asked. Lucius Malfoy is freaking out right now. How are we going to explain this to him? I don't want this to send him back to Voldemort. You really need to come home. This old man is at his last wits. These boys are running a high fever and their magic are running wild. They are in a lot of pain and we don't know what to do. You are their conductors and they need you here, we need you here. So please hear this plea come home.

Sincerely,

Albus Wolfric Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"What are you going to do?" Bill said as he stared at the fire. "Whatever it is, I'm behind you 100%"

"I know you are Bill. I guess we are going to Hogwarts immediately" Alex whispered, as she flicked her wand everything was put in her bag.

"May I ask you why?" Bill did the same and everything was put away.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are going through their inheritance and I'm the only one who can."

"How's that?"

"I'm a dark elven mage, and Draco and Harry are going through the changes. We really need to go now and I promise to finish telling you my story later okay."

"Deal."

She grabbed Bill's hand and took out a port key that had a Hogwarts symbol than activated it. Within minutes they were inside of Hogwarts. They ran towards to infirmary and Alex with the flick of her wrist opened the doors to the infirmary. Bill was close behind her.

"Headmaster, I'm here." Alex said as there was dead silence. She couldn't believe after 16 years she was standing across from Lucius and Albus.

"Dear Merlin child, welcome home. Can you help these boys?" Albus said as he let a tear drop fall from his face.

"Headmaster, who is this woman and what is going to be doing to my son?" Lucius sneered as he looked at Alex.

"Luc, stop it, she can help them. Let her and I trust her." Severus said as continued to stare at his blood sister.

"I don't give a damn right now, my son is going through something and I don't want just anybody working on my son." Yelled Lucius as he went around and tried to grab her, but Bill Weasley stepped in.

"Don't, I have seen her work miracles. She and I wouldn't be here if she could not help them. So back off Lucius and let her work." Bill said as swiftly blocked Lucius vision.

"Luc, she's not going to hurt them. She is my blood sister and Harry's blood mother. I put my oath on my magic; no harm will come to your son."

"I need their beds put together and I'm going to lie between them. Someone put an extension on these beds. Lucius grab Draco hand, and the reason is you are the boy's father. Severus, I need you to grab Harry's hand, and the reason; you are the closest to his mother." Alex said as she tried to struggle with the magic in the room.

Alex took of her glamour and showed her true form as a dark elven. Her eyes glow a light hazel color, her hair grew longer, and her nails became longer. Her ears became sharp at the tips and her shape of her body became a figure eight type body. She lay in between the two boys and joined their hands together. The magic was like a maelstrom but instantly calmed down. Draco's breathing became a steady calm beat and went into a deep sleep. On the other hand, Harry was struggling and going into convulsions. She couldn't let go of Draco's hand yet so she let go of Harry's hand and put her hand on top of his forehead where the scare was at. Her magic began to wrap around Harry like a blanket. His scar was bleeding and she used all she had to take the pain away from Harry that Voldemort was giving to Harry, so she transferred his pain to her with Occlumency. Harry's body went limp and Alex's body went into convulsions. She barely was able to call out Bill's name.

"BILL!" she cried out. Immediately, Bill took off his shirt and opens hers so they could be skin to skin.

"Merlin, your body is freezing." He said as he lay on top of her and gave her some of his magic. By giving her some of magic, he concentrated most of his magic through his skin and through kissing, which to be honest is his favorite part.

"What in the world is going on?" Severus said as he stilled had his hand holding Harry's.

"Professor, I'm feeding her my magic, she doesn't have conductors right now but me. I'm fine, she's on the other hand is fighting with Voldemort right now. She's ice cold, but she is warming up though."

"My boy, what did she do?" Albus whispered as watch the whole ordeal.

"She took away Harry's pain and made it hers."

"Will she be okay?"

"She will be fine. Right now all she needs is sleep" he said as she got off her and connect her hand back with Harry's. "Well now we know that Draco and Harry are dark elemental elven. Any scars or blemishes that they had are gone now. The guys are absolutely gorgeous. She will probably advance train them in glamour."

Lucius was staring at Alex and Draco's magic. He saw silver strain of magic that was his, a gold strain that must have been the lady they called Alex strain. He didn't see Narcissa's strain of magic and she's is Draco's mother. But only strains where there is Alex, Lucius, and Draco's magic strain. He wasn't the only one in shock, Severus and Bill noticed it as well. Severus already came to the conclusion, but didn't say a word. He wouldn't say anything until he talked to Alex. Bill looked at Severus and nod; it seems that they were both in agreement. Dumbledore watched closely at Draco's hair began to change, showing black streaks of hair coming through. Harry's hair was beginning to show red streaks in it. The different color streaks of hair represent the biological mothers of the elven sons.

"Can someone tell me why there is no magical strain of my wife in my son? Lucius asked "And if you can not answer that one, how about this one, who is my son a dark elemental elven when it don't run in the Black or Malfoy family?"

Everyone looked at Lucius but didn't say a thing. Lucius had a feeling that something was going on but he couldn't put his finger on it. Albus looked out the window and rubbed his beard. Magic strains don't lie, Narcissa was not Draco's mother and the woman that is laying next to his son has that colored strain as well.

"Well is someone going to answer my questions or at least one of them?"

"My boy, I don't know what you want us to tell, you questions are as good as mine." Albus stated as he continued looking out of the window. He was getting too old of being the secret keeper; however, he took an Wizard's vow to never tell a soul.

****

While protecting Harry's thoughts from Voldemort, Alexandra accidently stepped into one of his memories. Vernon Dursley had Harry by the throat choking him to every inch with his life. Another memory was when Petunia was gone that day; he would drag Harry down into a secret room in the basement and chain Harry to the wall. Not only has Vernon physically assaulted Harry but sexually as well. Alex will make sure that Vernon will pay for his ignorance.

Petunia knows better than abused an elven prince. She was supposed to teach Harry about the culture of the dark elemental elven culture. But she hasn't, and she will be treating as an enemy. In the elven culture, it is a high offense to abuse a male prince or female princess. Lady Iris would not be pleased with Petunia. Telling a child that her parents died in a car crash, because of the father was a drunk.

Wizards and Elven have been working together since the beginning of Merlin. Mostly every pureblood family is strong descendants of Merlin or has elven bloodline. The Potters are the descendants of Godric Gryffindor. Malfoys and Snapes are descendants of Salazar Slytherin. The Lovegoods and Longbottoms are descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw. The Diggorys are descendants of Helena Hufflepuff. The Evans families are pureblood Elven, meaning most of dark elemental elven comes from Lady Iris children. It is rumored that Salazar Slytherin is the son of Merlin and Lady Iris, but again only rumors. So Alex can see how Potter could be put into Slytherin House.

Alex woke out of her healing process and stared up at the ceiling, contemplating on what she can do to Vernon. But at that moment she had an urge to smoke a cigarette. She going through nicotine fit at that moment. After seeing Lucius again after 16 years, it was very hard on her heart and nerves. She put Draco's and Harry's hand together so the magic can continue to circulate between the two of them. She had to sneak out and go towards the Pit.

She made it to the Slytherin Tower in the Pit and sat there looking at the stars. She took out a cigarette and realizes she didn't have a lighter. The memories in Harry's mind was too much for her to deal with right now. Not only was he was dealing with his own drama but having Voldie messing with his head mentally and physically would make anyone insane; however, Harry held his own. With her magic helping his magic, she put a strong mental wall to help him cope with the nightmares and the pain that he's in. She even cured him from the mental Crucio that he was feeling through his dreams. She need to talk to Albus regarding put Harry on some kind of regimen to help him sleep through the nightmares, because whatever he's taking its not working at all.

"Fuck me senseless and make me a Weasley, I didn't bring a lighter." She mumbled to herself as she was continued to look for a lighter. "There's no way I'm going back in the castle without smoking a cigarette."

"Well I can make that arranged for you. Only if you let me." Said the mysterious person who gave her flame from the lighter.

"Which part?"

"I can fuck you senseless and make you a Weasley, which one do you prefer first?"

"Let me think on that. What are you doing here?"

Bill sat down next to her and put his arms around him. Alex feels the connection between her and Bill, and she wants to be with him but she feels like there is something missing from her heart. She realized that she can't live without Bill as he is her conductor, who keeps her grounded at all times.

"When were you going to tell me that Draco Malfoy is your son?"

"How in the blue hell did you know that?"

"The magic strains gave it away and Draco's hair."

"It's a long story and complicated."

"Well, I'm all ears."

"I would like to know the answer to his question too?" Said Severus as he sat next Alex on her left side. "Honestly, how come Luc does not remember you?"

"Fuck Sev, stop doing that! Albus had him obliverate him."

"WHAT?!" Bill and Severus yelled at the same time. Severus took out the firewhiskey and passed it around after he took a drink.

"It wasn't like Albus wanted to, but Abraxas Malfoy wanted to be done."

"Why?" Bill said as after he took a swig of firewhiskey. "Professor, you added something to this."

"Yep, it has a personal batch I made."

"It was to protect the Malfoy family, and the fact that Narcissa Black Malfoy had it to believe that I killed her first born. She was jealous of the relationship that I had with Lucius. Our friendship couldn't be broken. After what Black did to me, Lucius was there for me when I need him besides Sev. Anyways, Lord Malfoy believed that pureblood is only way to keep the bloodline strong. At that time, I didn't know I was pregnant with Draco. Lucius and I secretly dated throughout Hogwarts thanks to Severus."

"I remember that, you were first muggle that Lucius felled in love with. I couldn't believe that Luc, asked you to the Senior Yule. I couldn't believe that he kissed you in front of his father."

"What did Sirius Black do to you?" Bill said holding the new firewhiskey.

"Pass the firewhiskey, this is some good shit. He cheated on me with Remus, but it wasn't Remus fault. He was under the impression that it was going to be a tri-relationship, but Siri didn't tell him everything that I said. I didn't mind being in a relationship with Remus, but I needed time to think. Narcissa found out I was pregnant and told Malfoy's father that I was pregnant by Sirius, so it made it seem I was cheating on Lucius. The only person who knew that I was telling the truth was Remus and Lily. He did that crazy sniff between the legs thing and Lily was good with Charms. The truth didn't come out until I had Draco and the boy came out looking a splitting image of Lucius. But it was too late, Narcissa and Lucius were already married and his memory of me was erased. According to the elven culture, if the child is a girl, it goes with the mother; however, if it is a boy, he goes with the father. So I had to leave my son with Lucius. I gave my son to his grandfather, who surprisingly didn't look too happy at all."

Alex had tears in her eyes, just thinking about her son. She realized that she missed her son and wanted to hold him into her arms. Bill and Severus looked at each other and held her in their arms.

"You can be with your son now." Bill whispered, but Severus knew that was not the case.

"I cannot, Lord Malfoy didn't believe in divorced and scandal. Narcissa is Lady Malfoy and she raised Draco for sixteen years as her own, even though she was never pregnant with one of her own. In the elven culture, if the father of the child marries another, the mother gives all parental rights to the woman that the child's father married. "

"That's Bullshit; all of this is under false pretense."

"However, the fact still remains the same. She is Lady Malfoy because she is married to Lucius. Plus that's around the same time that Lady Iris had appeared to me about my training."

"She's not a Lady Malfoy." Sev stated in a matter of fact way.

"What are you talking about Professor?" Bill stated.

"Will stop calling me Professor, we just got done drinking three bottles of my personal firewhiskey. But to answer your question, Lucius's father never gave Luc the title of Lord."

"Why?"

"Something about a Lord never serves a Master and he won't get it until everything is right. That's what I got from Luc. So Lucius is Master and Narcissa is Mistress Malfoy."

"That's weird, but understandable."

"Well gentlemen, I have something else I need to do and it will help with my frustration. Severus, we will talk again about how you been treating Harry."

With that message Alex disappeared. Severus was dreading the conversation that he was going to have with Alex. He missed her a lot as much as he missed Lily. But in the back in of his mind, he knew that he betrayed Alex and Lily by alliancing himself with Voldemort.

"She has already forgiven you. She just waiting on you to forgive yourself, Sev." Bill said as he stared at the stars. "Hell, she forgave Lucius but she won't admit it yet."

"I don't know, Bill. It seems that she is a ticking bomb waiting to explode. I feel like anything that she does to me I will deserved it."

"No one deserves to meet her inner dragon, Lion, and Snake. That was the most scariest thing I ever witnesses and that was also when I found out that I was her conductor to keep her anger in place. Believe me, that is a hard job. Let something happen to the people she care about and I don't think I can save her from herself."

***

Alex appeared in the bedroom of Petunia and Vernon. She casted a sleeping charms so Vernon would wake quite yet.

"Petunia Evans Dursley, wake up this instant!" Alex yelled.

"Blood hell, what are you doing back?" whispered Petunia, she was visibly trembling at the sight of Alex. "Lady Selena, why have you returned to me with your humble presence?"

"Do you remember what I told you when Harry was sent to your home?"

"Yes."

"You have not been following what I told you to do, have you?"

"He….."

"He what? Did he do accidental magic? He is supposed to at that age. Hell, I have done accidental magic and I am a adult. What's your excuse now? You are with Elven blood. He is a prince of the dark elemental elven. You have disregarded your teachings of Lady Iris and what our mother has taught us. Are you ready to receive your punishment?"

"Please, have mercy Lady Selena."

"Did you have mercy on your own flesh and blood Petunia? You will not get any mercy from me, but Lady Iris loves all her children and shall give mercy to all. Leave here and take your son and come back within an hour. You will live here with your husband until deaths do your part. You will live with the sins of your husband and the reminder of what he has done." Alex touched Petunia's head and gave her the pain and memories of Vernon did to Harry.

Vernon woke up calling for Petunia, but there was no answer as he was face to face with Alex. She made Petunia and Dudley leave the house and told them not to come back until an hour from when they left. Alex was a mage who is able to do wandless magic and her words are lethal. When she put authority in her voice she is able to control and command everything in her sight and her magic force the individual to do as she says. She is a master of the four elements and able to conjure any of the elements at any time. The only thing she could not control was her rage. She was already at the boiling point.

She couldn't understand what Albus Dumbledore was thinking of putting Harry in that place. He knew that Petunia hate magic. He must not have realized that Blood ward would work, if only there is love in the house. Snake boy (Voldemort) was too stupid to realize it. She knew she had make some cussing to do, that including Severus Snape as well. He wasn't helping the matter; he was just as abusive verbally abusive than any physical abuse. That's something that she will work him on with.

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE, YOU FREAK!" Vernon yelled as he made his way to Alex. "YOUR KIND IS NOT WELCOME HERE."

"Neither is yours, now lie down and shut the fuck up." She whispered in a calm but deadly way. Her magic made him lie down as she straddled him and dared him to move. "You don't think I know what you did to my godson, you nasty son of bitch. You honestly think I'm going to let you get away from with neglecting and sexually abusing Harry. Have you lost your damn mind? Because what I got for you is worse than Voldemort can do to you."

"The little whore got what he deserved, that tight ass hole was the best I ever had." Vernon laughed then went pale in an instant. Alex had death in her eyes; there was no one there to bring her back to the living. She took out a small needle out and sat it on the table. With a flick of the wrist, Vernon's pants was off and another silence barrier around the house.

"There is an old saying that someone told me, if you call a child a whore or any types of name then you are calling the parent that name." She said as she grabbed Vernon by the neck and squeezed until she heard choking sounds coming out of his mouth. "Lily was no whore, so better watch what you say because I will kill you and no one really will give a damn." She had enough pressure on his throat that she need that he was still able to breathe. She conjured up a fireball and set it right on top of the needle so it can get hot.

"I'm going to leave you with a parting gift from Harry and I to you. I told you and Petunia, anyone who messes with my blood family will feel my wrath. I can't kill you, but Merlin knows I do. So I'm going to give you one percent of my wrath."

Alex immobilizes Vernon and with a flick of the finger the hot needle went towards Vernon's penis; with another flick, it inserted itself in the slit of the penis and Vernon's screamed bloody murder as it burned the inside of his penis up. His screams were like music to her ears. She had a smile on her face that Voldie would have been proud of.

"You may never use that penis again for sex, because if you do you will feel the pain that you felt now for the rest of your life. The needle will come out in 3 days top, but I made sure that the pain will never go away. I will see you in hell."

Alexandra made everything back to normal and Petunia walked through the door with her son. She saw Vernon in the fetal position and ran towards him.

"What have you done to him?" Petunia cried

"Nothing that he didn't deserve, I'm out of here but let me tell you this Petunia, if he touches your nephew in a he shouldn't do, then you might want to look and think about your son.

"You have no right to do that to my husband."

"So you think its okay that he raped your nephew, multiple times." Alex began to walked towards Petunia, she couldn't control her rage and she let out a horrible scream.

***

Bill felt his chest tighten and his tattoo burn. He knew that in that instant Alex was about to do something she will regret. He knew actually where she was and he vanish to stop her in time.

****

She grabbed Petunia by the neck and began to squeeze the life out of her.

"I'll never forgive you for you and your husband have done. Your death will not be missed. Your family will not be missed for I shall take all your lives."

"You will kill an innocent child?"

"No, she will not." Bill said as he came behind Alex "Think about your son and Harry. Think about your family that you are trying to get back. Don't let it end here because of their ignorance. Let it go and come home with me."

Alex toss Petunia across the room and landed in the chair next to the TV.

"Be glad that there is someone who appreciate life more than I. " Alex said and she walked out the house and she whispered to herself 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'

"For I am the Dragon that sleeps."

Bill followed behind her and was glad that he made it in time.


	2. Knowledge is a better term when it comes to pain of the heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Why didn't he see his wife's magic strain? No matter, what happen during an inheritance, you should be able to see both parents strain in the child.' Lucius was sitting at his desk at the Malfoy Manor. He took a sip of vodka from his glass and began to began to drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed.

**** Dream state****

_**"Luc, you know that we can't be together like this." The woman said as Lucius continued nibbling on her neck. The Veela in him purred and whispered in the back of his mind that this woman is his mate.** _

_**"Lena, let us decide on how we should be together. I not afraid of my father and soon I will become Lord Malfoy to do as I please. There is nothing to worry about. Unless you don't want to be with me." Lucius stated as he took down her hair and let his fingertips massage her scalp. He was sitting in the middle of the tower floor with her on his lap facing him. He could see the pure love that she has for him. He was hoping that she would see the love that he had for her. He nibbled her earlobe and she hitched breath and moaned softly.** _

_**"You do understand that I'm part muggle. Last time I check you didn't do muggles." She whispered she couldn't think of anything else but the pleasure that he was giving her. She felt it in her soul that he was her Slytherin and that would never change.** _

_**"I don't; however, you are an exception." His gray eyes began to glow softly. "You are mine Lena, and I'm about to make sure that you will never forget that."** _

****Dream state ended****

Lucius woke himself up in a cold sweat. 'Hell, that wasn't Narcissa. She has never been able to bring out my Veela in me.' He got off of the couch and went to his desk. He pulled his back into a ponytail and began thinking.

It's been two days, since Draco went through his inheritance. Lucius has been by his side; however, there's been something bothering him since Alex came into the picture. ' _Why didn't he see his wife's magic strain? No matter, what happen during an inheritance, you should be able to see both parents strain in the child.'_ Lucius was sitting at his desk at the Malfoy Manor. He was expecting a visit from his wife and Severus later that day. He took a sip of vodka from his glass and began to ponder.

' _I don't get it, how does everyone know her except for me? If she was in the same class or even younger class, I would have known about her.'_

An idea had pop in Lucius head and he snapped his fingers and called on his elf servant Winky.

"Yes, Master Malfoy. What can I help you with?"

"What can you tell me about the dark elemental elven?"

"They are pureblood beings like you wizards are. Elves like us only touch the bases when it comes to magic. We are commoners to them as they are royalty to us. We look upon them to protect us from evil. They don't harm us or use us like slaves like wizards do. We are treated as family."

"What else can you tell me about the dark elven?"

"Females are mostly healers and mages. Males are warriors and protectors of the family. They has been living among muggles for ages and no one has seen a pureblood for a while."

"How can you tell if an elven is a pureblood or not?"

"The ears give them away. For example, Master Draco is pure blood because his mother was pureblood. Now that I think about it, I believe that Master Draco is actually a prince elven; just like Harry Potter. His mother is a princess for a fact. Only the Royal have pointy ears"

"So are there a lot dark elven?"

"No, Master, they were wipe by war with the Dark Lord and they muggleborns thin out the blood line. There is hope in our race."

"So, Narcissa is a princess then."

"No, she is not Master."

"What not?"

"She cannot be a Black and Evans, they are not compatible."

"Explain!"

"Let's see, Lady Malfoy is a Black and since the there is no male Evans, she can't be pureblood. The Evans families are pureblood elven and they are women; however, Harry Potter's grandmother married a muggleborns, but Lily Evans married a pure blood wizard named James Potter making Harry Potter a pureblood elven and wizard. You, Master are a pureblood, and Draco's mother is a pureblood elven who is royalty and is the last female of the Elven race."

"Narcissa is not Draco's mother then, that's impossible. I would remember if I had another woman pregnant."

"Not impossible sir, since you are Draco's father and married your wife before he was born. The real mother lost parental rights when you married."

"Do you know who is Draco's biological mother is?"

"I cannot answer that, Sir."

"Why in the bloody hell not?"

"I was sworn into secrecy, sir."

"Who knows the Draco's biological mother? Can you answer that?"

"Mrs. Malfoy and the late Lord Malfoy are the only one who may know."

"One more question Winky, and I let you go."

"Sir?"

"Have you heard of a Dark Elf named Alex, it could be short for Alexandra, Alexandria."

"Yes sir, that Lady Selena Alexandra Evans, the last princess of us Elves. She's a true believer of Lady Iris."

"You may leave."

When Winky left, Lucius threw his glass of liquor across the room. He was beyond angry, he was plain out levied. He needed a drink and something heavy black Bourbon heavy on the rocks, with a mixture of Severus's fire whiskey. He sat on the couch by the fire when Severus and Narcissa walked through the door. Severus knew the mood from anywhere and in that instant he knew that Lucius was ill. He eyes was glowing a dark grey color and that meant it wasn't going to be a good afternoon.

"You lying bitch...all this time and never the once you thought about telling me the truth." Lucius hissed at Narcissa, Severus moved out the way; he really didn't want to deal with a pissed off Veela.

"Cissa, how about you go see Draco at the infirmary at Hogwarts?" Severus whispered.

"No, old friend, she has no right to see my son. She has been lying to me for 16 years." Lucius sneered at Severus but giving Narcissa a deadly glare that would make Voldemort very proud

"What are you talking about Luc?" Narcissa began walk around Lucius like they were having a western ho down.

"She is not Draco's mother, well at least biological mother."

"How could you say that to me Lucius?" Narcissa yelled and went to slap him in his face but he stopped her before it could have touched his face.

"Then explain to me, my dear wife, why is it, it took a woman with no relation was able to help my son? I know damn well that the Blacks and Malfoys have no dark elven in their blood. Blacks are the descendants of Celtic (werewolves) and Malfoys are descendants of Salazar Slytherin and the Veela Dragons. I had to find out the hard way that my son is dark elf and there is no residue strain of your magic in him." He said as he pushed the woman away from.

"You could be mistaken. From what I heard, you were in a panic."

"Why did it take you two days to come home? Was you with another man or since he's not your biological son, it didn't matter because you knew his real mother was on his way?"

"Go to hell Lucius, I'm going to see my son. Maybe if you stop drinking, you might mellow out."

"Don't you dare go to my son, until I figure this mess out, do you understand?"

"You can't stop me, I am his mother. I raised him, not her and I loved him, not her."

"So you admit that you are not Draco's biological mother?" Severus looked at Narcissa and Lucius dumbfound and Lucius had a smirk on his face like he was saying caught you.

Meanwhile….

"I want to ask you one question Headmaster, why in the deep depth of Hell did you send Harry to those monsters?" Alex growled, she was still anger; however, with Bill near her she can't lose control like she did at Privet Road.

"His aunt is blood relation and hence the blood wards." Albus said carefully knowing that anything can tip Alex off at any minute.

"I believe it is official that you are truly gone senile. Blood wards don't work if they there is no love. If Voldemort wasn't so much an arrogant idiot, he would have known that he could get to Harry at any time."

"What got you so upset, my dear?"

"What got me upset Professor, is that you neglected Harry didn't look into his situation at Privet House."

"I'm sorry Alex, I will look into the matter the next time."

"There won't be a next time, because this summer Harry is staying with me in this castle. The damage that the boy had to endure is unacceptable.

"What did they do to him?"

"He mentally, physically, and sexually assault him. I couldn't let that past so I didn't. I made sure that man would never use what he call a dick again. And you, if I ever hear that Harry is in danger and you don't go look through or see what's going on. You will answer to me, don't worry I will handle Severus Snape.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. Let's change the subject."

"I need you to become a teacher here." Albus said as he put the sparkle back into his eyes.

"Headmaster, I told you before I left the first time. I will not become a teacher here." Alex said as she slumped in the chair eating lemon drops.

"Look, the school needs a DADA teacher; you are one of the best students in that class. Plus the castle has finally settled down since you came back. Plus, you will be teaching 5th, 6th, and 7th year students. Professor Lupin is taking 1st and 2nd years and Professor Black 3rd and 4th year students." Albus stated as he took a bite out of the snickers.

"Mooney is pretty good with kids, but Fleabag is another story."

"Well, look what cat dragged in. I didn't know that my ex-fiancé is back in town." Sirius snapped out transforming into his human self.

"You really don't want to fuck with me right now , Sirius. Damn it Remus, I told you make sure that he get his daily shots, he looks like he's foaming at the mouth." Alex gave the werewolf a hug and kiss on cheek. "It's good seeing you again after all these years."

"Who pissed in your corn flakes?"

"For me to know and you to find out."

"What? No kiss for me?"

"Nope, I'm afraid that I might get thrush of the mouth."

Bill Weasley had his back turn from everyone, trying to hold the laugh in but his back was trembling.

"Bill, are you okay over there?" Alex said as she put a grin on her face.

"Yeah, in a minute, continue as you were." Bill cried out as he tried not to laugh.

"Come on Al, you are not still mad at me, are you?" Said Sirius

"What do you think, you believe Narcissa over your fiancé even after what you did?" Alex yelled.

"You said that you wanted to be in a tri-relationship with Remus and me."

"Mangy brain mutt, I said I would think about it. I honestly wasn't expecting to come home and see Remus in balls deep. So yes, I went to Lucius but nothing happen."

Remus's ears went red like a tomato; Bill snorted and slide down the wall laughing so hard, he was barely breathing. Headmaster started choking on a lemon drop. Minerva was hitting the Headmaster on the back until the lemon drop came out and went into the tea. Narcissa bust through the door and started yelling at the Headmaster.

"HOW COULD YOU HEADMASTER?" She yelled with tears coming down her face. Alex was trying to slip out the door when Remus caught her by collar and held her in place.

"Cissy, why are you upset?" Sirius calmly said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Yes Lady Malfoy, tell me why are you upset." Headmaster asked with a glint in his eyes.

"You told Lucius about Draco!"

"Well, yes I did. He is his father."

"Don't play dumb with me. You told Lucius that I was not Draco's mother."

"I did not; I'm under Wizard Oath not to say what happen 16 years ago. However, Mr. Malfoy is not a stupid young man; he knows how to read magical strains. He was the one, who got to his son. If you would have come when I first sent for you, I would not have to call Lucius."

Narcissa looked around the room and stared at the woman, who she hoped that never cross path with again.

"You BITCH!" Narcissa yelled as she took her wand out and point at Alex and Alex returned the favor. Bill took out his wand and pointed at Sirius, who pointing at Alex. Remus growled.

"Try me" was all Alex said when another person walked into the room.

"Expelliarmus !"

all the wands were taken out of their hands. Harry stood at the door with the wands in his hand.

"Harry, my dear boy, you look good and healthy." Headmaster said as he tried to put everyone attention on Harry and not the situation itself.

"Thanks, but can someone tell me what's going on. I thought Voldemort was in here with all the wands were at each other throats."

"It's nothing, just adults having a disagreement. Right everyone?" Remus said as he let go of Alex collar, Bill held Alex to calm her down and Sirius hushed Narcissa. That's when everyone said yes.

"Hi, Mooney, Padfoot, Mrs. Malfoy and Bill, it's nice to see you all well." He smiled. "I haven't forgot about you Professor, hello." Sirius and Remus gave Harry a hug and the professor just smiled. Bill scuffled the top of his hair.

"Harry, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Professor Evans and she is the new DADA instructor.

***Meanwhile***

Severus finally got Lucius to calm down and sit on the couch. He handed him a bottle of sober potion and him drink it.

"Sev, I don't want to be sober. I want to know the truth." Lucius said as he began to pace in front of his desk.

"Luc, okay what exactly are you accusing Cissy of." Sev said, but he knew the answer to that question anyways. He couldn't give Luc the answer that he needed because Alex is his blood sister and he was the secret keeper.

"Lying to me about Draco, I don't understand why I can't remember Alex."

"Is it really that important?"

"Of course it is it feels like I'm missing something in this big secret."

"Have you thought about asking Headmaster?"

"No, I haven't, knowing him he would be cryptic as ever."

"True, but the way you were acting is very un-Malfoy like. Even if there is a secret that big, I can say that Headmaster and your father would have known about."

"Point taken…But let me ask you something, if Lily kept a secret from you for 16 years like…Harry is actually your son, you would be doing the same, am I right?"

"That's not the point. But I would be pissed. How did you find out that Narcissa was not Draco's mother?"

"I had an elf history lesson given by Winky."

"Well, I never thought to ask an elf."

"Let it go for now, your son is distraught and confused."

"We both need to answers. I'm going to get them."

There was knock on the door. Winky left them in and introduced them as Malfoy's attorneys. Lucius was shock to see his father's attorneys standing in front of him.

"Is there I can do for you gentlemen?"

"Mr. Malfoy, we are delivering letters that your father has instructed when Young Draco Malfoy hits inheritance. Mr. Severus Snape, you letter has been sent to your private quarters at Hogwarts. Is that okay?" Said the attorney as he passed out the letters to Lucius and turned to Severus.

"That's fine." Severus said as he looked at Lucius.

"Where would you like to put the diary of Abraxas Malfoy at?"

"Leave it here on my desk. What is this all about?"

"All we can say is that, Lord Malfoy gave specific instruction regarding Young Master Malfoy's inheritance. Also about the contract between him and Lady Malfoy. But according to our instruction and what he (Abraxas) has written in his last moments. If she did not produce an heir to the Malfoy, the contract is invalid. She has not followed the contract. She is no longer a Malfoy."

"What contract are you talking about?"

"The contract that states Narcissa Black needs to produces a Malfoy during the 16 years marriage to you, and only then she can keep the name Malfoy and become Lady Malfoy."

"Is this before Draco or after?"

"After young Malfoy, according to our records Mrs. Black has never been pregnant before or after Draco. Your two children belong to you and Draco's mother." Severus spitted out his tea and start coughing and trying to keep up with the drama.

"Wait, I only have one child and that's Draco."

"No, your son Draco is a twin. I'm sorry Lord Malfoy, but I have to go. I think its best that you read the letter and the diary  from your father to get the answers that you need."

"Sev can stay a little longer while I read this letter from my father." Lucius said as he open the letter.

"Sure." Severus brought out the Fire-whiskey and started taking sips. Lucius sat at the couch by the fire and started reading the letter.

_**Lucius,** _

_**By the time you get this letter, I be long gone and Draco would be beginning his inheritance or already been through it. As a pureblood, old and set in his wizard ways, I have been outsmarted by wizard, a woman no doubt. She had me to believe that the woman was a half pureblood who served Lord Voldemort. She told me that the woman was pregnant with Sirius Black and carrying his first born, which made me believe that she cheated on you. I got so angry that I had Albus Dumbledore put a temporary obliverate spell on you, so you could not remember her. By the time I found out the truth, it was too late and you already married Narcissa Black. You probably wonder how I found out the truth. It was two honest Gryffindors named Lily Evans and Remus Lupin who told me and the birth of your twins. Yes, you read it right your twins. Iris Lucia Evans-Malfoy didn't make it; she was a beautiful girl who looked just like her mother. The mother of your children went under distress and she almost lost Draco because it, so we had to sedate her and temporary obliverate her as well. So she doesn't remember losing her daughter.** _

_**You always asked me about the grave that is in garden and now I can tell you now that your daughter's grave are in the garden. Narcissa was not too happy about it, but at the time it was my house and my rules. If she didn't like it, she should have come out with the truth. I am the reason that you don't like muggleborns, and I'm very sorry. At that time, I didn't know that she was a dark elemental elf until I met Lady Iris of the Elven. They are beautiful men and women who are neutral to the war against civil conflict within Wizards. I don't know who Voldemort found out about them, but I tried to get you not to follow him because of your son. But at the end I was too late to stop the hatred that I had made in you.** _

_**I made Narcissa sign a contract that she needed to produce a Malfoy heir before Draco's inheritance or she will lose everything. That's when I caught her in the bed with your older brother Maximus and that was the last straw for me. That's when I stated that I would not give the Lord Malfoy title until everything was made right. You must stay with that Black woman until Lord Voldemort is destroyed. Do not let him get your son, and the reason is that Draco can carry children because of Elven bloodline in him. If Voldemort get him pregnant, all he has to do is kill Draco and disappear with that child. That child will become the next Dark Lord. I am very sorry Lucius, I never meant to hurt you like this, but now I'm trying to make things right. By the way, you are probably wondering who the mother of your children are:** _

_**SELENA ALEXANDRA EVANS** _

_**She is the true Lady Malfoy and the mother of your children. You might want to know that you will be sharing with another man. You are her Slytherin and another would be her Gryffindor.** _

_**Now my son, I know you don't like to share, but she is different since you went to school with her. You must a lot has changed since then. Oh, I almost forget your memory will come back little by little. So go with the flow. Protect your son and your future wife. If you need any more information, read up on it in our library and my diary.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

**Abraxas Malfoy.**

"That nasty lying, manipulative, vindictive bitch. I will make sure she gets what she deserves." Lucius roared and then broke down.

Lucius dropped the letter on the floor with tears falling down his cheeks. He slowly got off the couch and went to the door that led to the garden. Lucius had the bottle of black bourbon in his hands, his whole body was shaking, and he let out a strangled cried that would break anyone's heart. Severus caught the bottle before it hit the floor, while Lucius tried to pull out his hair in pain and in frustration. The painful scream brought Severus to his knees as he never saw Lucius like this. It pained him to see his old friend in such pain.

"Lucius, where are you going? What is the matter?" Severus asked as he walked towards Lucius but Lucius put up his hand to stop Severus.

"I'm going to say hello to my daughter for the first time and say good bye for the last time." Lucius cried.

He watch Lucius crawl out to the garden and hug the tombstone like a father holding a child. His heart broke as he realized what Lucius said. For 16 years, Lucius didn't know that he had a daughter and never got to held her or tell her I love you. Severus went outside and held his old friend and cried with him.

 


	3. Hot Tempers in a bottle of Firewhiskey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personalities and attitudes conflict with each. Pain and misunderstanding gets in the way of what's important. What will come of those in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the newcomers and followers. Thank you to the ones who are viewing and becoming followers of my story. I would like to hear from you guys. Especially some of your inputs never know your ideas would be place in here somewhere. I want to apologize on the errors I made in the story; I will try to do better. This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed. On with the story….

"Headmaster, are you sure this is okay? Alex said as she sat in the chair, eating lemon drops. "Hey, they don't have calming draught in them."

"Do you think we need them?" said the Headmaster

"Of course, as you can see I'm not in the best of moods. Someone is going to put me over the edge. I will not be responsible for someone else stupidity.  As you know, I don't hold my tongue for no one. I  have a strange feeling that Lucius, Severus, Sirius, and I  are going to bump heads."

"Sooner or later, you will have to talk to Lucius especially. That secret that you are carrying and what you did is going to hurt you and him in the long run."

"You are starting to sound like a meddling old coot."

"I am, but it is the truth. When he finds out that we took his memories from him and didn't give him a chance of truth and decision, it will hurt him."

"Don't say we, say you and Abraxas came up with that idea. I told you whatever you decide that I won't object to it. My original plan was for me to just disappear and never return. Actually, I did just that."

"People have made terrible mistakes, and they have atoned from them."

"Your point is?"

"Give them a chance."

 "I'm part human, unknown, and the descendant of the two founder of this school. Not only that, Narcissa and Voldie…he, I mean what he did to me and I didn't go off the deep end and join the snake boy.  I can't forgive them both for joining him."

"Headmaster, what the bloody hell is going on? Why in the hell have Severus been moved to morning classes and I'm doing transfiguration classes and not DADA?" Lucius sneered and walked in with his robes bellowing behind him. Alex still had her back turned against to Lucius. "Have you lost you damn mind, we don't need a newbie from Merlin knows where to teach our students? Honestly, I think you are getting senile in your old age." Alex did a loud growl sound that brought the men to a silence.

"Do not disrespect the Headmaster in my presence? I don't know who pissed in your corn flakes; however, I do not take kindly to people who are traitors and switch sides because they can't live up to their mistakes."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME?" Lucius said as he hissed and Bill watched Alex's hair started to move on it's on and there was no wind in the room.

Lucius, Shut up!"

In that instant, Alex kneed Lucius in the abdomen, grabbed his wand and tossed it on the desk and grabbed him by the throat. She took off her glasses and showed him the eyes of dark elven and Salazar Slytherin.

"Alex, I'm sorry?"

"Don't Alex me…you are an embarrassment to the Malfoy and Slytherin name. The Veela prince would disown you where you stand for your disloyal and stupidity. I think we should have that quick little talk. I would have thought, you of all people will understand the will of the Founders. But you followed that want to be snake boy Voldemort, believing he would give you power and acceptance that you need. You honestly believe that he is Salazar Slytherin's heir. Salazaar's heir was not a male but a female and she would be the guardian of Hogwarts." She hissed at him.

Severus was still standing against the wall that was closer to the wall. He looked at her with anger, fear, and awe. He hasn't seen his blood sister in sixteen years. He finally had his family back home and the first thing Lucius does is pissed her off. With one look in her eyes, he knew he betrayed her in the worse way but he wasn't the only one.

"You don't know nothing about me. You don't know what its been like for the past 3 days, finding out that the last 16 years was a total fucking lie. Give me one fucking good reason that I shouldn't turn my back on the light and devote myself to darkness." Lucius hissed right back at her.

"Your son should be the damn reason if nothing else to stay on the right path."

"Ah, yes my son that you ditched sixteen years ago. So you think I wouldn't find out that you are Draco's mother."

"Don't you dare insult my heritage or my intelligence Mr. Malfoy. You of all people should know about neglect. You sold your soul to the want to be snake boy. You had the audacity to believe that muggleborns are nothing but dirt. Treated my godson like vermin, made my son an idiot like you, and you didn't have the balls to think for yourself."

"That's your excuse for not even trying to contact your son or even me for that matter.  You didn't try to fight for your son or even me for that matter."

"I did all this shit for you, you ungrateful son of a bitch. Let me tell you a little story; that bitch of a wife that you married destroyed my life, my family, and my clan. She was reason that my clan was ripped away from me because you. Because I was young, stupid, and felled deep in love you. To save my son, I had to give up you and my son so he wouldn't be your Dark Lord's bitch. So you can honestly go to hell and take that bitch with you."

Albus knew in that instant that another secret was about to come out and there was no way he was going to stop this. He sat back and pops a lemon drop in his mouth and continues to watch the show.

"And Finally you Severus Tobias Snape, would you like to tell me your issue?"

"Alex, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

"Shut up Severus! But you did. I told you before I left to not to get involved with him. You told me and promise me that you wouldn't. Did you forget that we are tied together? You, Lily, and I are blood guardians. Only your magic and Bill's can calm me down when I get anger. I told you not to let your anger and bitterness for Potter turn you away from something good. This is how you repaid me?"

"What the hell Severus, you knew she was leaving me and Draco behind?"

"Stay out of this, you had your turn." Alex yelled at Lucius

"You don't understand…" Severus whispered.

"Understand what? That you loved her. Of course I do, just I loved someone that I can never have. But you did the mistakable by calling her dark elven and a freak! I am what she was; I am a dark elven and freak, is that how you feel about me?"

"Merlin no, I love you so much, I was heartbroken when you left. I felt alone, I wanted to be where you were. I became very bitter; I needed a way to take my revenge against everyone. I'm so sorry, my love one."

Severus let out a howling sob as they both slide down the door. Minerva was already crying her heart out. Albus had transfigured a box of tissue and floated it over there to her.

"All is forgiven, my blood bond. Let us reconnect our bond with a blood kiss."

"Okay Alex took out a knife and cut each other's right hand. She smeared her blood on his lips and he did the same.

"By the blood of my blood, I shall reconnect with my brother. For I shall feel what he feel, see what he see, and protect what is necessary to keep us alive. I shall reconnect this bond with a shared and agreement kiss." She whispered there was a light glow coming from them and the kiss was intimate as it could be. The dark mark that was once there was no more and what was is in its place a phoenix symbol. "We are reconnected my brother, stand tall, and reclaim you heritage name."

"For I shall, my sister."

"Now, since I have dealt with that problem. What is next on the list, Headmaster?"

"I shall introduce you to the students this year."

"I hate kids, grrrrrr, do you really have to introduce me. I refuse to wear a robe."

"Yes, I'm thinking of making another house since you were never put in a single house; however, I haven't worked out the kinks."

"Wait, you was never put into a certain house?" asked Bill as stared at her like he what else is he going to find out about her.

"That is correct."

"I think I put you under as co-head of Slytherin and co-head Gryffindor until I figure out what to do about the next house."

"Like hell, what are you trying to do Albus."

"Make you come to a realization."

"I swear if you don't change what you are doing, you will regret it. I will become another Severus Snape to these children."

"Please, you can never be a Severus Snape, you are worse than Snape since you are one of the legendary Phantom Prankster."

"That's my point exactly, you really want make your students go through the nine gates of Hell with me."

"Do as you must, but my ruling still stands. Don't be too hard on the children."

"Damn you, you Albus old coot!"

Bill started snickering with a straight face, but he couldn't do it. His laughter went through Alex like she on the ocean riding the waves. It made her feel calm and that was a good thing.

"Albus, do I even have quarters?"

"Yes, my dear…you have my quarters, wait….you have the DADA quarters actually. The castle will maneuver foundation for you. Dear Severus, could you make sure Potter and Malfoy is occupied." Alex heard him mumbling about Saint Potter and devious godson.

"Someone explain to me how in the blue blazes does he do that with his robes? Minerva said as she watches him leave the room. "He gets so uptight when it comes to Potter."

"Damn Minerva I forgot that you were still here."

"Is he still going on about Potter stealing Lily away from him?" Alex said as she was getting ready to leave.

"Something like that." Minerva stated as she waited for the other staff members came into the Great Hall.

Many of the staff at Hogwarts where sitting at the Great Hall tables; Severus, Albus, Minerva, Pomfrey, Bill, and Alex was sitting there discussion the new school year. No one mention the previous conversation and bet that was going on. About ten minutes later, Sirius, Remus, and Lucius came through the great dinning doors. Lucius gave everyone that Malfoy 'I'm not in the mood for anyone shit' look and no one said a word.

"Now that we all are here, let's get started shall we." Albus said with a certain twinkle in his eyes. Severus caught it and drops his head. "The matters of the two young men that are here at Hogwarts, Lucius I hoped you understand that Draco needs to stay with Alexandra for a while and that means that he will be transferred into her quarters."

"Yes, I understand. Does that mean he will be resorted into Gryffindor?" Lucius asked as he did a quick glance at Alex.

"Alex dear you might want to answer that."

"No, Draco is a prince of the dark elves and Slytherin is part him as well. The Dark prince will stay where he is comfortable."

"What are you going to do about rivalry between Potter and Draco?

"What do you mean? Once they get use their elven blood, they will become closer and won't have a choice in the matter."

"Explain?"

"By Dark elven blood, Potter and Malfoy are family. They are cousin and realize that their blood will protect each other. Out of the two boys one of them will be dominant and protective in his nature. The other boy will be submissive and searching out for a male that can give them a family and protect them."

"Wouldn't Draco or Harry get confused and would try to be dominant over one another?"

"No, since they are family; they will know the difference since I will be training them to control their aura and glamour. One of them is straight and the other one is unsure."

"I don't think this is going to be simple as you make it sound to be."

"No, I never said it was and I know that it's going take some time; however, time is not on our side. If they think Severus is bad, wait until the get to know me a little bit. I don't believe in house rivals."

"Well, this is coming from a woman who neglected her son for her freedom."

In that instant, Alex's eyes began to glow and out of nowhere, a hot gust of wind came into the room; however, Alex ran out of the room before Bill could grab her. Severus looked at Lucius and turned his head. Albus let his tears fall down his cheek. Sirius looked like a deer in the headlights. Remus hid his head behind Sirius and let out a soft growl. Before anyone knew what happen Bill grabbed Lucius by the collar and slam him against the wall.

"Thank you for being an idiot, I won't let you near her. I won't let her be hurt by you again. Because right now you don't deserve her, but I know that she needs you and she loves you. I let you know one thing; I'm going to try my hardiest to make her forget about you. Remember that."

Lucius let tears fall down as he put his face in his hands and cried. Severus went to him and pulls him out the room and everyone else followed.

"Albus, is everything going to be okay?"

"Yes, everything is going to be fine, because dirty laundry is finally getting clean."

***At the Pit***

By the time Bill found Alex, they were in the pit under the bleachers. She was smoking those cigarettes like it was the last thing on earth. Bill couldn't take it no more; he grabbed the cigarette, tossed it to the side and passionately kissed her. Their magic whipped around them like a blanket; their magic strains began to mold together. Bill's magic was warm to the touch with a beautiful red tint to it. He wanted more of what he was feeling. Lucius was being an idiot and he was going to take advantage of the situation. He pulled her to him and put her on his lap, but he felt her resistance.

"Bill, we can't do this. As much as I want to, we can't." Alex whispered as she tried to move off of him.

"Too late sweetheart, I felt our magic bond. No matter what happens you are stuck with me." He said as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Oh Merlin, they are going to kill me when they find out that I'm broke the Wizard Vow." She said mumbled under her breath as she put her forehead on his shoulder. Bill didn't hear her comment.

"Is it me? I mean, we have known each for 2 ½ years and instantly we had not only physically attraction but a magical bond. We feel comfortable around each other, we don't lie to each other and we are each other secret keeper. So what's the problem?"

"I can answer that my dear boy, but I think you need to talk to your parents." Albus said as he stared up at the moon and stroked his beard. "There are some things that need to be explained to you, for you to understand her situation. But it's up to you Mr. Weasley on what you're going to do."

"Damn it Albus, how long have you been standing there?" Alex growled as she tried to get off of him but he kept a tight grip on her waist.

"Long enough to see it was getting hot and heavy and Mr. Weasley telling you he loves you."

"What are you going to do about Lucius, Alex?" Severus said as he sat next to Bill.

"Where in the hell are you all coming from? By the next full moon I should have gray hair from all of you scaring the daylights out of me." Alex said as she turns her back towards Bill and laid back to relax. "What about him?"

"Come on Alex, he's having a rough time right now. He just found out that the woman that he married is not the mother of his children. Finds out that she slept with Max to get pregnant and he has temporarily memory loss. That's a lot to swallow."

"But Severus that does not give him the rights to be a total jackass towards her and say all those mean things." Bill said as he rubbed Alex scalp.

"I understand and I don't condone him for it, but this is Lucius Malfoy. All day he's been like a zombie and he's out for blood. He knows just about everything, he knows about Alex being Draco biological mother, Albus temporarily obliverate him on Abraxas's order. Right now he's in my quarters drinking my best firewhiskey."

"This brings back memories. Hey, Sev do you remember when we use to tell each other our fantasies?" Alex laughed as she looked towards where Albus was standing and noticed he was gone. "Where did that old coot run off to?"

"Who knows? By the way, you still didn't answer my question, why won't you give me a chance?" Bill asked as he turned Alex around so she could face him. "I won't hurt you and do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Deal with your family first, then we can talk about us." Bill pulled Alex down for a passionate kiss, she submitted to him letting his magic and love for her go through her. She looked into his eyes and saw the passion, lust, and love that he had for her. A light whimper escaped from lips when another interruption made itself known.

"Merlin's beard, don't start dry humping each other while I'm still here." Severus snapped as he took a swig of firewhiskey. "I want to keep the whiskey down and my eyes from being violated."

"This is coming from a person who got caught deep throating a certain person."

"Simply you got me mixed up with someone else. Kissing Bill must have absorbed the oxygen in your brain, because I believe your brain capacity matches Longbottoms' intelligence in potion."

"Ouch" Bill said as he snickered and listen to the two go at each other. "Longbottom can't be that bad?"

"Like hell he is, he blows up a cauldron every class. The boy won't even look me in the eye."

"That's because you scare your students shitless. Either that or your voice makes you a walking organism waiting to happen." Alex snapped at him and snatched the firewhiskey and took a swig. "Believe or not, your voice is the key to every women or man's wet dream. Bill will even admit to it. Okay, let's play a game, Bill you will answer these questions with a name that is associated with it, okay? Severus you can join anytime."

"Okay?!"

"Walking sex god….."

"Lucius Malfoy"

"Dominant…?"

"Remus"

"Kinky?"

"Twins"

"Bondage?"

"Charlie."

"Wait, Charlie is into bondage?"

"Yes, keep going….a visual I want to leave hidden, it's nothing bad."

"Bestial?"

"Percy."

"….."

"Wait a bloody hell minute; I was thinking Sirius Black, but your brother….there's so many question I would like to answered,"

"I'm confused, how did you know about this Bill?" Alex mumbled

"Long story, for another day please continue."

"Ummm, Master?"

"Severus"

"Purring?"

"Minerva." Another voice said as the three looked around and saw Remus and Sirius standing there with a grin. "Can we join in?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Remus and Sirius sat next to Severus. "Now that we have more, the way the real game is played is that I say a word and you have named something that is associated with it. If someone calls your bluff, you have to tell the story that associated with that person. Nothing bad or discriminating that may cause a fight, deal?"

"Deal" they all said as the whiskey was passed around."

"Tattoo…" Alex said as started the game off.

"Alex"

"Severus"

"Remus"

"Sirius."

"Lucius"

"Beside the dark mark?"

"Yep. A dragon on his back, it's a thing of beauty."

"Minerva."

"Bill"

"Wait, when did you get a tattoo?" Alex curiosity came into effect. She turned around and looked at him. He gave a mischievous smile and titled his head to the side.

"Six months after meeting you."

"Wait, I have seen you basically naked and have not seen a tattoo on."

"One, you haven't seen me naked fully. Two, maybe on later date; you can do a full body search. Now back to the game…Charlie."

"Twins"

"Ronald Weasley"

"Harry Potter"

"No way…my godson"

"They got it the same time that the twins did. Each in a different language, Potter's is Latin, Ron's is Greek and the twins' is Egyptian."

"What does it say?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Let's keep going Sirius it's on you."

"Albus"

"Draco"

"Lucius may not be too happy that."

Everyone snickered and Alex started a new word or phrase.

"Deep."

"Damn you Alex!" Severus said as he gave his evil eye.

"What? I just say deep, I didn't say anything out of the ordinary. Your mind is in the past. Severus, don't blame me."

"Are you remembering something that you have done it but to you don't remember who?" Sirius snickered at he looked at Severus who looked at Remus.

"It never happened."

"Severus, you can't lie about it." Remus mumbled.

"Mooney, do you know something? Alex said but Remus kept looking towards the moon. "Someone says the first word."

"Penetration"

"Dominate"

"Remus"

"Blaise Zabini"

"The Italian boy, whose mother is French?"

"He may look all innocent but he has a dark side to him as well that make him dominant."

"I would do him, if I wasn't interested in two other men. Lucius is dominant." Alex said as she turned towards Bill.

"Oliver Wood."

"How would you know that Bill?"

"Charlie!"

"Anal"

"Percy"

"Wait, I'm getting a disturbing image here."

"With what?"

"Centaur"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"I thought they were asexual?"

"I really didn't ask for details, all I know is dark forest and centaur."

"This game is not going anywhere and getting disturbing…. So Severus really don't remember 3rd floor abandon room where fluffy is?" Alex changed the subject and the game was over. Everyone was just buzzing from the firewhiskey.

"OMG! How could I forget that?

"Lily and I couldn't believe that even happen. You two would have made a good couple."

"I know but he is the reason that my secret came out."

"He wasn't the one who told it, idiot."

"But he told me that he told them."

"You should have known that he was lying to protect his friends."

"He didn't have to let them torment me like they did. I would have given him everything and then some. I would not join you-know-who if he would have stayed with me."

"Do you still love him?"

"Who are you talking about?" Bill stated as he looked at Severus and Alex. Alex looked at him and shook her head no and she gave look to let him know that she would let him know later.

"A little bit. But he can never forgive me for what I have done. Bloody hell, I sold my soul to the devil and gave up on the little friendship that I had."

"But for the past 16 years, you have been making it up by putting your life in danger. Now, you deserve to be happy. It may not be with him, but I'm sure the next person will make you just as happy and loved."

"I hope you are right about that." Severus said as he began to lie on the back in the grass, when he found his head on someone's lap. He looked up and found it was Sirius.

"Don't freak out, just relax and be among friends, lovers, and the unknown." Sirius stated as he took a swig of firewhiskey. "Please tell me you have another bottle, you should go into a business."

In that instant, another bottle of whiskey was passed around.

"Everyone, who did you have a crush on and why?" Alex asked as she smiled at Severus and Sirius.

"Severus." Everyone said but Bill, Alex, and Severus; whose eyes were big and round from shock

"You shouldn't be surprise; it's the voice and the swag you have." Alex said as she got up and straightens her legs. Bill did the same thing and turned towards Alex. He took her by the waist and pulls her towards him. He kissed her again passionately that it made her knees buckled. He smiled at everyone as they made cat noises.

"I didn't know that you had it in you, Bill that was very Slytherin of you." Severus said as he got up as well.

"Well, the hat did almost put me in Slytherin but I was too afraid to be in there so Gryffindor was the next bet, even though I am the rebel and Charlie is the black sheep in the family."

"Where are you going?" Alex asked

"I'm going to make a surprise home visit. I haven't even told them I was here." He said as he bent down and kissed her again. "I love you and you don't have to say it yet but I just want you to know."

Bill began to walk away when Remus and Sirius chase behind him to catch up. It was just Severus and Alex sat on the grass.

"This is going to be an interesting school year."

"But it will be worth as long I got you by my side now."

Alex and Severus hug and watched the moonlight and didn't notice the other shadow watching from afar.


	4. The Advantage of Having someone else memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's memories are who? How would you know if the memories that you have are not your own ? How would you feel? Bill finds out some interesting things while visiting his parents. Lucius finds a diary that belongs to his father, oh what stories will it tells, what secrets will it reveal?

Lucius used the floo to get home and sat in front of the fireplace. His elf servant Winky had a book for him.

"Master Malfoy, this arrived while you gone. The attorney stated that it is very important that you read it. It is the last request from your father. "  Winky said as she went to the liquor bar and pour him some firewhiskey. "Is there anything you want me to do before I head into the kitchen to prepare dinner and your guest Severus, Sir?"

" No Winky, that is all for now." Lucius stated as he stared at the book. He remember seeing this book when he was younger and as he got older. He never questioned his father about it, however, he noticed that his father was always at peace after he finish writing in it. Lucius got comfortable, took a sip of the firewhiskey, and began to read the first entry of the journal.

3/ 28/ xxxx

_What have I done my son? I can't believe that I destroying the life of my younger son, Lucius. How can I not remember that you are half Veela like his mother. I miss her so much; however, I treated her so horribly and it wasn't her fault. She knew who I was in love with. When your mother and I got together all we did was argue. She was a little like Narcissa a bit as staying away for days at time. At that time I didn't understand her culture when it comes to the Veela. I didn't know I married a Veela princess until you was born. Somehow it missed Max and went to Lucius. I forgot all about this stuff until I met Lady Iris of the Dark elemental elves and Kieran the Prince of the Dark Elemental Dragons, who are only loyal to the elves as the Veela Dragons are loyal to the wizards especially the Malfoys. There are so many things that I learned about Lady Iris culture and my wife's culture that I never knew until I met Lady Iris and King Daithi. In his human form, he was a very handsome man with pure white hair with the_ _gray_ _eyes. You look just like him as you got older. King Daithi took me to his chambers and I tell you that was the most special night of my life. I must tell you that I had sex with him. He showed me things and done things to me that I never done before. Spending months with him I started falling in love with him. I wanted to stay with him in his realm however all of the sudden I started getting sick and that's when Lady Iris told me that I was pregnant and if I carry the babies I would not make it. So King put me in a deep sleep and transfer the spirits of the babies into Aurnia without my permission. He didn't give me the options to do so. I was so hurt  and angry but now that I am thinking about it now, I understood that he didn't want to lose me. So what I'm trying to tell you is that I am technically your mother and father. Not just that you are one of the Prince of the Veelas. I know that it hard to swallow but soon you will meet your other father from that realm. I sent him a message that his son needs him but I'm not sure that he got the message._

_Abraxas Malfoy._

_"_ Master Malfoy, Master Severus is here with someone named Master Daithi.” Winky said as she walked back towards the kitchen and finish dinner.

“Luc, how are you doing?” Severus stated as he walked up to Lucius to give him a hug. Lucius passed a glass of firewhiskey to Severus. “This guy is stating that he is your father and he needed to see you.”

“Well, I would say that he would be lying if I didn't read father's journal. However, my friend this Veela is my father. This is King Daithi of the Veelas.”

Severus spitted out his drink and stared at Lucius like he grew another head. Lucius looked at the King and agreed with his father stating that the King was an handsome Veela. He could see how his father felled in love with hi.

“What can I do for you my King?” Lucius kneeled and bowed his head. Daithi looked at him as he was crazy.

“What are you doing my son? You don't bow to me. Stand up and tell me what in the hell you are doing serving Voldemort?”

“Please have a seat on the couch. Would you like something to drink?”

“No I want answers now. How in the hell did you get yourself into this situation with the true mother of your children?”

“It's complicated.”

“Like hell it is, you are a Veela prince. Number one, you don't serve no one who lesser than you. You serve me however you are human, a wizard, and my son so act like one.”

“I didn't even know that I was your son until five minutes ago so get off the high horse. Plus, he had some good ideas at the time I agree with.” Lucius snapped and drown down the liquor.

“That damn idiot don't have good ideas only a delusional afterthought. Number two, like I said before you are a Malfoy and a Veela prince. We don't let what's ours go with out a fight. From what I figured and what I was told that the first time was not your fault entirely. Damn it , you better get your ass in high gear and get your soul mate.”

“I plan on doing that when the time is right.”

“You better do it fast, there is someone or dragon that has his eyes on her. Lady Selena has sacrifice alo t for you and now its time you and her other third to take whats yours and show her where she belongs.”

“Why would you say that?”

“You don't remember that you have an half brother who is half dark elf and dark dragon. He's also a prince as well.”

“How do you know all this stuff any damn way? Where were you when my father Abraxas had my memories taken away about the woman I love? Where were you when I married a woman that lied to me for the last sixteen years? Hell where have you been period? Why did you leave my father all alone even though you knew that he loved you to the up most? Why didn't you let him have the chose on if he wanted to carry my brother and I ? If you can answer all those questions than maybe you have the right to question the discussions that I have made.” Lucius stated as he sat in the chair next to Severus, who was still at all and trying to put the puzzle pieces back together.

“I kept in touch with Lady Iris, who kept in touch with Albus Dumbledore and he kept in touch with your father since he and I was not speaking. Abraxas asked me not to get involved in this situation because he felt that he was doing the right thing at the time. So I ibid by his wishes even though I didn't agree with them which also put a bigger wedge between us. I didn't want to lose your father while he gave birth to my sons. I wanted to marry him however it not in our culture to marry the same sex, but we can have lovers of the same sex. I'm sorry that you are hurting and I'm here to help you through this. I love you and Max believe that if you don't believe anything else.”

Lucius looked at his father with teary eyes. He understood what his father Daithi was trying to do and he smiled at his father.

“I'll accept your answers and will accept your help as well.”

“Okay first thing is first, I need to get your magic and your Veela powers to a new level.”

“How are you going to do that?”

Daithi went to his son and kissed him on his lips

“What in the bloody hell?” Severus stated as he spitted out his Firewhiskey for the second time this evening.

*****Meanwhile*****

Bill Weasley walked into his home. Everything still looked the same after all those years he was gone. He looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen and noticed that his mom, dad, Ron, Percy, and Ginny were not there. What was more than a shock that Charlie was home?

"Charlie!" Bill yelled as he went into the living room and sat on the couch. Charlie came running from the back of the house when he saw Bill sitting there on the couch with his legs crossed. Charlie was the dragon tamer in the family and spent most of his time in Romania. He looked at Charlie and noticed that he cut his hair short, added black highlights in his hair, and got his ears pierced twice on the right ear. One on the main lobe, the earring had a dragon earring with an attached chain that connected to the other earring that was pierced through the cartilage on top of the ear. He was wearing a red fishnet shirt that if you look closely that Bill could see the nipple piercing and the tattoo of a dragon wrapped around the belly button. That wasn't all, he had on black hip huggers' leather pants that fit him perfectly. "How does everyone like your new look?"

"Well, mom cried for two days, the twins bought me a chain belt and chokers and said go get him, Ginny's nose started to bleed, Ron and Percy just shrugged, and the only thing Dad said was nice tattoo." Charlie said as he flopped next to Bill.

"How's everything going in Romania at the Dragon Sanctuary?"

"Seven dragons have appeared out of nowhere. These are not ordinary dragons; these are royalty dragons for the elemental darks elves. They are intelligent and beautiful dragons. They have a human forms that they can change into to blend with humans. Only two of them speak to humans telepathically, and out loud. For some reason they chose me to speak to."

"Wait a minute…Dragons' can't talk ….explain before mom and dad come home. Last time I check, Voldemort had taken over the dragons and using them against us."

"These dragons are not from the wizard world, but they are from the elves' realm. Kieran, the prince of the dragons stated that they only have alliance with the princess of the dark elemental elves. Ilona, the princess of the dragons and the sister of Kieran stated that they are not coming to the aid of the wizarding world but to their princess and future queen of their realm. Question, when were you going to tell me that the hottie that you got the hots for is a princess of the dark elves?"

"I only found out 3 days ago, not only that but there is a big secret that is rocking Hogwarts and mom and dad is being keeping a secret from me for ten years."

"Get out, I know right... it was weird because Kieran told us that the Weasleys' generation has always been involved with dragons and dark elves because of the Gryffindors blood that runs through our veins. I was always wondering why dad never freaked when I told them that I was going dragon tamer and mom did. That's when I found out a couple things about Dad and you."

"That would be what exactly?"

"There was another dark elf that was an Evans and Dad was supposed to get involve with her. Even though she was not wizard, she still dark elven blood in her; however, she married a muggle instead. It was said Mr. Weasley didn't want Dad to get involved with a muggle, so Dad married mom instead."

"The only Evans that is left that I could think of right now is Harry's aunt Petunia Evans Dursley."

"That's not all, Ilona told me that since that didn't happen that first born of a Weasley will be mated to the princess; however, he will have to share here with another man of her choice."

"I understand that much, since Alex got involved with Malfoy while at Hogwarts, mom and dad didn't know about their relationship and since I wasn't of age yet, she couldn't come for me. Dad and the Malfoys are at war with each other, dad wasn't going to let me get involve with the Malfoys. But I don't remember anything about her; I met her two and a half years ago."

"But that were the problem lies, I remember Lily, Potter, Sirius and her coming to see you. In that instant she knew then that you was her other third, but what amazed me and the others was that you got up and kissed her on the hand and said my wife. Everyone in that room felt the magic. You said to her that you and Malfoy would make her happy. Mom told everyone to get out after that. She said that you will not get involved with a Malfoy. That when later on that night, mom called Dumbledore and asks you to obliverated and made him swear on Wizard's Vow not to reveal this secret. The only problem with that was no one realized I was there."

"What did he say about this?"

"He wasn't too happy about that Dumbledore, but what pissed him off was that he didn't know that Arthur didn't do the approval. The funny thing about this you and her both was already bonded since the first time you touch her hand kissed it."

"Is that why you never brought anyone home...Hold on a sec, they obliverated me?"

"No, not Dad, mom."

"What did mom do…."

"…that got our big brother Billkins mad?"

"Hey twins haven't seen you since the tattoo incident." Bill smiled as he tried to diffuse the conversation.

"We're doing fine…"

"Seems like there a big secret…."

"Going around."

"Bill you're home?" Ginny said as she walked through the kitchen door, gave him a hug and ran upstairs. Ron came inside as well and saw the look in Bill's eyes that he wasn't there for a visit,

"Hey big bro, take easy on them okay?" Ron said as he followed upstairs and stayed.

"Bill, my dear boy what brings you home so early." Molly said as she came through the door with Arthur behind her. "It's good to see you. When did you get here?"

"I got here 4 days ago, when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy went through their inheritance."

"You just now are coming to see us. What was so important that you could not see us earlier?"

"Dumbledore had called my partner back to help them through their inheritance. Harry is a dark elemental elf prince and so is Draco Malfoy." Bill watches his mom go real stiff for a brief second and continued cooking on the stove."

"So that's why Ron hasn't heard from Harry this week. I hope everything is okay with him. That poor boy has been through much. I still don't see what this is has to do with you."

"Oh, I didn't tell you, my partner of two and a half years in Egypt is a dark elemental princess." The twins transfigured a bowl of popcorn and passed it to Charlie who was sitting on the bottom of the steps. Bill gave all three of them a stern stare that meant for them to be quiet and don't say a word. "A lot has happen since I've been home, like finding out that the woman I care about deeply is Draco Malfoy's biological mother, sixteen years ago, my bond-mate came to visit with me and she brought a certain Malfoy with her, who at the time was her other 1/3 bond-mate was Malfoy. Then I get a little story from unknown sources, that Weasley first born would be married to the princess of dark elves. Finally, I found out that my own mother had me obliverated so I don't get involved with a woman who is my bond-mate because she is also bonded and the mother of a certain Malfoy!" Bill was yelling at the last part, we wanted to get the truth out of her. Arthur was standing there shell shocked and couldn't think anything to say.

"Is that true Molly?" Arthur whispered as his magic began to come alive and whipped around like a tornado. Bill has never known for his father to get angry like this. "I asked you a question?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Molly this is not the best time to lie to me. You know I love you and gave up my culture for you. Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with Lady Selena and my son being obliverated."

"I had to do what was best for my sons."

"You obliverated Bill because you didn't want him with Lady Selena and Lucius could you please tell me why? I told you about the history between the Malfoy, Weasley and the Evans."

"Father, what history is this about the Malfoys, Evans, and us?"

"The Weasleys and Malfoys use to get along as pureblood, but according to our 2 generation grandfather who stated that we are the protectors for the dark elven women. The Malfoys have Veela blood in their bloodline. The males in that family are attracted to the females to the Evans' women or male depending on the individual preference. We are dragon tamers; we protect and take care of the dragons. That's why I didn't get angry about Charlie when he said he wanted to be with the dragons in Romania. But there is something that you said, 'I had to do what is best for my sons' what else have you done?"

"I made her do Wizard Vow that she can't get involved with my son. No one in her family can get involved with a Weasley."

"You knew…" Bill said as his eyes got very wide and felt his father magic start making things shake in the house. "You knew she was pregnant with Draco, sixteen years ago."

"Bill, what are you getting at?" Arthur said as he was trying to keep calm."

"Draco is a dark elven prince and a Veela, which means that his 1/3 is a Weasley, first born, and submissive. Since I belong to his mother, it skips me and goes to…."

"Charlie…"

"Charlie would be a protector and bond-mate to Draco."

"But I'm not submissive." Charlie whispered as he thought about the young blond wizard. He wouldn't mind tasting a piece of that.

"No, but you can be both submissive and dominant though. Mom, I want my memories of her back."

"I can't."

"Why won't you give him his memories?" Arthur yelled as he started pacing back and forth trying to calm down.

"The reason I can't give him his memories is because Lucius has memories."

"We are going to have a serious talk about what you have done, Molly. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Bill has some of Lucius memories."

"Are you telling me that you did a memory swipe with a temporary memory lost?"

"They told me that Lucius' memories will return after Draco's inheritance."

"Who are they?"

"Abraxas Malfoy and Dumbledore."

"Are you telling me that the feelings I have for her is not mine but Lucius?" Bill said as he stumbled towards the back door on the Borrow. "

"Bill, you need to calm down. You met her two years before it was time for the spell to tamper off, so your feelings are natural and real. Is there any good news?"

"Seven new dragons have arrived in Romania and they are heading their way here." Charlie said as Bill sat back on the couch putting his head in his hands.

"What! Why? Do we need to tell Dumbledore?"

"No, they said they only serve the princess of the dark elemental elves."

"Did they give you their names?"

"Yes they did, Gaia the Earth, Gaothaire "Gao" the Wind, Cyrena the Water, Aidan and Keegan the Fire twins, Ilona the Light princess dragon and Kieran the Dark prince dragon."

"The royal dragons are here?!" Arthur gasped as he sat done at the kitchen table. Molly was still cooking dinner for Bill mumbling about that she only did what's best for her sons. A tear was falling quietly as she stirs the soup. "For Kieran and Ilona to come all the way here means that there is trouble in their world."

"They haven't said anything about their world. All they told me is to come here to tell the princess that they are on their way. I don't know about that Kieran though, he seems a little bit…."

"Edgy?"

"More like over protective…Ilona seems to have that monarchy and arrogance about her that reminds me of someone."

"Could they represent the people around us personality?" Arthur stated as he started eating his dinner; Molly sat next to Bill and reached for his hand but he moved it away from. "Molly, give him some time."

Molly went upstairs to get the other children as Charlie and the twins sat at the table. Bill got up from the table and said goodbye to everyone.

"I need to get back to Hogwarts and get ready for the students tomorrow, since I'm going be teaching Curse Breaking to the 6th and 7th years. I will relay the message for you Charlie."

He took out the port key to Hogwarts and disappeared. He found himself at the 'Moonlight lake' that was near the forbidden forest when he bumped into Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't ready to deal with him at the moment; however, he noticed that Lucius was walking in a daze.

"Don't think you won Mr. Weasley, I may not remember now but do I understand a little why I had my first two children with her. I understand why you are in love with her. I will not let her slip past me through my fingers. I will protect my son; I will protect her, my family, and even you."

"Why would a Malfoy protect a Weasley?" Bill whispered as he walked backwards until a tree top him in his tracks and Lucius continued walking towards him trapping him at the tree.

"I may not remember much about her, but I do remember something about you Mr. Weasley."

"And what would that be?" Bill had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm the first man you kiss and will be the last." Lucius slipped his hand on the back of Bill's neck and kissed him. Bill's eyes were wide open in shock. Lucius nipped Bill's bottom lip to make him gasp and slipped his tongue right in. The spark between was powerful and intense, Bill could do anything but go with it. The battle of dominance was easily won by Lucius and with a smirk on his face; he pulled away from Bill. "I know that the memories I have is not mine they are yours and you have mine, but sooner or later Mr. Weasley, we are going to have a talk; however, I need to clean up a mess that has been made. I will see you tomorrow Professor Weasley."

Lucius walked away going towards castle, Bill slide down the tree bark touching his lips. Harry walks out from the shadows with a stun look on his face.

"Dude, really? Lucius Malfoy?"

"…."

  
  



	5. The Professor who pranks and knows beautiful people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG, what is she wearing? She did what? Who are these new people in the mix of Hogwarts. A couple is form and someone is getting his memories back and not playing nice. Who is else is a Veela and he or she don't even know it? All these questions that needs to be answer and that's only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Speech: Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed. 
> 
> Okay my followers I'm having a little trouble with Draco's tri-relationship. I hope you all understand that Charlie will be with Draco; however, I don't know who else I can put in the relationship with Draco without it being incest. I was thinking putting Hermione with Charlie and Draco but I don't want to make Ron out to be a bad guy either, unless I can put him with Pansy Parkinson. I'm having trouble of figuring out how to bring in Blaise Zabini into Harry's life so I put him in this chapter the best way I could. I don't know what to do but I hoping that my followers and reviewers have some suggestions. Some of people are saying that I need a beta, so if you know any please let me know. More Kudos and reviews love them all. Now on with the story….. Thanks

"Good evening, 1st years and returning students. I have a few announcements I need to make." Albus stated at the beginning of dinner and sorting ceremony. There was whispering all around the Great Hall and there was tension in the air. "Silence, first I wanted to let you know that there will be another house made in Hogwarts. This is for the eleven elite students who have the potential to protect the students of Hogwarts and they will be trained to protect Hogwarts and its students. Also, we have five new professors with one old professor. We also have two doctors that will be working in the infirmary as well or at least until You-Know-Who is destroyed however, they have not made it to the school as of yet. They will also be the teachers for the new house plus one of our original staff members. I'm going to let the professor's introduce themselves."

"For those who don't know me, I am Professor Remus Lupin. I will be teaching 4TH and 5th years in DADA." He said as he sat back down at the head table.

"I'm Professor Sirius Black. I will be teaching 1st, 2nd and 3rd years in DADA." He said as he followed Remus lead.

"My name is Professor Bill Weasley, and I'm will be teaching Alchemy and Curse Breaking for the 6th and 7th years and I'm also one of the Elite teachers of the new house." He said as he sat back down next to Alex.

"I'm Professor Lucius Malfoy, and I will be teaching Ancient Runes and Advance Dark Arts for 6th and 7th years and also one of the elite teachers of the new house."

"I'm Professor Alexandra Evans, and I will be teaching advance Ancient Runes, Alchemy, and DADA for the 6th and 7th year's students and the elite students."

Headmaster stood back up and began talking about the beginning of the school year and Voldemort. He wanted to make sure that the students knew that they were safe there.

"After everyone gets done eating Professor Evans will announce the eleven students that will learn under the new house. Professor Evans will be the Head of that House. So she will be able to take points away of all houses, give detention and expel any students that she feels that is a nuisance to Hogwarts. These are dark times and we don't have time for foolish, and now let's eat."

"Merlin balls, this robe are aggravating me. I hate wearing robes." Alex mumbled under her breath. Bill started to snicker and Severus just shook his head. When the both of them turned to look at her, they noticed she took off the robe. She was wearing a fishnet shirt with skinny leather pants and knee high boots.

"Bloody hell, where did you get that from Charlie?" Bill growled as he was slowly stripping Alex with his eyes. Severus just stared and start snickering. "What the blue hell are you laughing about Professor Snape?"

"Nothing, you just reminded me of a certain someone. Anyways, have you decided who is going to be in your house?"

"Yep sure have. With the information that you told me about the students, you shouldn't be surprise at least 8 out of 11 of them."

"How did you decide who is going to be in your house that quickly?

"Well I just stretch my magic and see who responded to my magic or felt it."

"How are you going to deal with Draco and the golden trio?" Bill asked as he stuffs his face with mash potatoes.

"What do you mean by that and will stop that. It is enough see your little brother over there stuffing face and talking his mouth open" She scolded Bill and he just swallowed, smile at her, and continued to explaining the rivalry.

"There is a lot of hatred between them. Hell, there's too much bad blood between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Severus likes to favors his Slytherins and Lucius probably will too."

"Well, that's why I'm head of this house, because it will be the melting pot of Hogwarts. I don't believe in favoritism. I can't stand it. Draco and the golden trio need to get their act together or I will make their lives here a living hell. Ask Severus, I wasn't called the Phantom prankster for nothing. I can be just as mean and grumpy as the potion master."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm here. I resent that you think you can be mean and grumpy as me. The day I see that I will give the Gryffindors twenty points. By the way what name of your house?" Severus asked but before she could answer that question, Headmaster Dumbledore called Alex's name to come to the podium.

"Professor Evans, could you please come to the stand and announce the students who will be put into your house." Headmaster said as his twinkle in eyes was shining bright and that promise meant that he was up to something. He moved away from the stand and Alex was at the podium. “What in the world are you wearing?”

She moved back from the podium just a bit and whispered to the Headmaster. “Something that comfortable and its all me.” She walked up to the podium and glance around the hall. She saw mostly the boys just tried to undress her with their eyes. 'Honestly, boys I'm old enough to be some of your mothers.' She was also getting the eye evil from the girls. 'Please you all can dress like this when you get a little older.' She really didn't realize that she was playing with her tongue ring until she heard one of the students say 'OMG, is that a tongue rings that the muggles be wearing.' She didn't turn back to look at Bill because she already knew what was going through his mind.

"When you hear your names please stand and do not leave this room after everything is said and done."

The Great Hall was silent and waiting for anticipation on who was going to be called.

"Neville Longbottom." She said as she began to call the names she wanted in the house. She watches as Neville stood up in shock and she knew that he had questions, but all questions would have to wait. She watched as she began to call more names.

"Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, George and Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter." There were some cheers and boos; however, all the other students left the Great Hall and went to the dorm rooms. They waited for every student left and some of the staff to leave to begin the meeting and the questions.

"Why me?" Neville whispered as he looked at Alex and Harry went to him and gave him a hug.

"The reason I chose you Mr. Longbottom is because you have the potential to become a healer. Your strengths are herbology. When it comes to plants, you are the best that we got and we are going to exploit that strength by adding potions and alchemy."

"He's a blubbering idiot when it comes to potions." Draco laughed and then went for his wand. By the time Alex could say anything the Gryffindors and Slytherins had their wands at each other throats.

"What in the blue hell do you all think you are doing?" Alex said with a hissing sound that made everyone in that room skin crawl. With one snap of her fingers, all the wands were in her hand. “Okay, since you all want to play like that then I got a question. Okay good. “What are the baby boy and girl colors?” All the students looked at her like she is crazy. Maybe that not to far from the truth.

Severus, Lucius, Remus, and Sirius eyes got huge. The fear in their eyes and the cold chills running down their back Bill looked at them confusingly so he asked the million dollar question.

“What is she about to do?” Bill asked the question to nobody

“You are about to find out why she is known as the Phantom Prankster of Hogwarts. It was said that student got pissed out at the certain staff and students and was never caught; however, there was a note passed around the whole school asking that same question and the next morning most of the staff and students caught by the Phantom Prankster.” Remus whispered to Bill.

“The baby boy color is light blue and the baby girl color is pink or light pink.” Hermione said as she was starting to feel there is something about to go seriously wrong.

“Is that your final answer?” Alex stated as she walked towards Draco and Harry. She had a mischievous smile on her face that made Severus scared and proud.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Thank you.”

"Bloody hell, she took our wands without saying anything. Not just that I feel that there is something is going to happen to us that we are not going to like." Ron awed as he stared at his brother who came to stand next to him.

"I will not stand this ferret making fun of my friends, when he is the reason for someone being terrible in potions." Harry hissed as he tried to get his temper under control.

"I really don't give a flying fuck of what the reason is Mr. Potter, you don't pull out your wand on your classmates. I could have handle Mr. Malfoy, besides there are other professors who could have dealt with this situation." She said as she stood toe to toe to Harry.

"Professor, do you honestly believe that these two Slytherins are going to be fair? I think not."

"Mr. Potter clean out your ears, I'm the head of this house. I can take points from anyone and everyone however, it does not excuse the fact that you are being disrespectful toward your professors and fellow students."

"But…."

"No but Mr. Potter, whatever happen in the past is now history. You will have detention with Mr. Malfoy and I in one week."

"What the hell? I didn't do anything." yelled Draco as he jumped out of his seat and started walking towards Alex.

"I hope Mr. Malfoy that you are not going to walk up to me to intimidate me or somehow change my mind because that's not going to happen. "

"I wanted to know why I have detention."

"Because Mr. Malfoy, no one asked for your snide remarks and to be honest with you, your snide remarks are not worth the shit that comes out of you."

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I can talk to you like however I choose to Mr. Malfoy. Until you stop sitting on your brain or you grow some balls and grow up then maybe I may give a little rat turd of respect that you deserve."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I do know that you ride on your father's and uncle's coat tails. Also you torment students in the other houses just for you to look good. You never stood up for what is right and admit that you are wrong. You need to stand on your own feet and be a Malfoy and not a coward." Alex walked away from everyone and snaps her fingers to return the wands to its rightful owners and snap her fingers one more time. "I have placed you in dorms with your opposites but you help each others strength and weakness. Let me use my first selection as an example: Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini."

"You can't be kidding me, Harry with a Slytherin." Ron blurted out without realizing the statement that he made. Bill had one word that could describe Ron right now was 'dumb ass' and shook his head; however, that's when he realized that his baby brother's hair was neon pink. Actually all the boys' hair except Blaise's hair was neon pink while the girls where neon blue. He looked at the other professors and noticed their back was turned. He look at the Headmaster and noticed that his beard was both neon blue and pink. Blaise eyes got big and he turned his back towards him so no one would notice that he was laughing.

"Mr. Weasley, didn't I tell you things are changing. I don't appreciate the disrespect and I will not tolerate it, detention for you as well in one week with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." Bill called his brother an idiot and kept trying not to laugh "Harry is strong in DADA and weak in Potions and Blaise is the opposite. Now Professor Snape would you please introduce the other pairings of the house."

"Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson, the twins stay together, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom and Charlie Weasley."

"I understand that you don't want to be with a Gryffindor or Slytherin but that don't matter anymore now that you are in the House of Dragons and Phoenixes . Your teachers will be Professor Snape, Professor Malfoy, Professor Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and I, Professor Evans. Professor Weasley is giving you envelopes with your schedule inside and with that said gets you all some rest and you are dismissed."

Alex watched all the students leave the Great Hall and the door shut behind them.

"What in the bloody hell was all that about?" Alex yelled as started to laugh because none of the students their hair color has changed. "I knew that the rivalries were huge but nothing like I saw today. The founders would have been pissed off if they saw that."

"Get used to it; Draco and Harry don't like each other." Severus said as he loosens the buttons on his robes.

"But they are going have to get over that since they are…."

"I know and when Ron finds out about the two of them, it might put a damper on their friendship."

"I know noticed something else as well."

"And that would be …."

"Blaise Zabini didn't pull out his wand like Pansy did; he kept looking at Harry."

"Don't look into it too much, Blaise is more neutral and likes staying out of trouble." That when there was a high pitch scream coming out from the hall. It sound like 'what the hell happen to my hair, why is it pink?' The staff starting laughing.

“Alex dear, could you explain to me why my beard is multicolored?” Dumbledore stated as he continued to stroke his beard.

"Well one, for making me a teacher and two for being meddling old coot. When were you going to tell me that he was here and working at the infirmary.”

“Well, he asked me now to tell you and that it would be better as a surprise.”

“I'll talk to him tomorrow, if he's going to be here so is Kieran and that is going to be a real pain in the ass.”

“Alex, who are you talking about?” Severus asked as he started to walk to the door with Alex.

“Lucius's father and half brother. I'm tired and going to bed, I will see you all in the morning."

No one didn't notice that Lucius already slipped out of the Great Dining Hall. Alex walked towards the staircase when she saw Lucius Malfoy standing by the painting to get into her room.

"What is it that you want Lucius?" Alex whispered as she just stood there looking through his gray eyes. She remembers how she uses to let herself fall into the depths of those gray eyes. But now things have changed how he has changed.

"I just want to have a conversation with you, please."

"About what exactly, Lucius? You want talk about how you disrespect me front of everyone. You are not the only victim in this mess. I have a sixteen year old son who believed that the woman who has been taking care of him is not his mother, or the fact that you betrayed me by serving your master or dark lord, whoever you serve."

"He is not my master and he never was. I have no master. I am a spy for the light. I will do anything to protect my mates and my family."

"Really Lucius? You think that this is all you need to do is change sides and I'm going to be okay with it? Get a life Lucius."

"Please let's not have this conversation out here. Your boyfriend Bill should be on his way here and I want to talk to you without any interruptions."

"Fine," Alex rolled her eyes at Lucius and started to speak to the painting that had a dragon on it. _**"Astra inclinant, sed non obligant"**_ she said as she began to walk into her private area. Her common area was black, white, and gold. The couch by the fireplace was black with white and gold pillows. Black and white marble fireplace with a gold and black dragon as a centerpiece. Lucius had to admit that the woman had spectacular taste. He saw a picture of her and Bill, he could see the happiness that was there but there was something missing about her smile, and he could see that Bill felt or read it too.

"I noticed that you speak Latin… if I'm not mistaken you said the stars incline us, they do not bind us. Do you believe that?" Lucius said as he continued to look around the common room.

"I believe in many things, please have a seat; would like some tea or something stronger?"

"Tea please, first I must deliver this to you, it's from my father and he wanted you to have it when the time has come." Alex handed him a cup of tea and sat down on the couch. Lucius set a letter on the table and looked at her. He realized what Bill realized which was that Alex was a powerful and breathtaking woman. He felt himself come to life when moans when sipping her coffee. Lucius cleared his throat and cross his legs and relaxed just a little. He felt the warm tea settle in his stomach and to him it felt like comfort and peace.

"What is it about?" she said as she brought Lucius's mind back to present situation.

"I don't know I didn't open it. ."

"I'll read it later, what is it you want to talk me about? I'm tired and it's getting late."

"I want to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you. I was angry and I needed someone to take it out on. You are the mother of my children and were going to be the Lady Malfoy." 'You will become mine again' Lucius thought to himself. "I just wanted to know why I wasn't given a chance to make the decision on my own life."

"Lucius, I wasn't given a chance to tell you. When Narcissa found out that I was pregnant, she went to tell Sirius Black and told him that I was pregnant with his child. Until this day, he believes that I loss his first child." Alex was trying to keep the tears at bay. "The only people believed that I wasn't cheating on you was Remus and Lily. By the time the truth came out, you and Narcissa was already married. Your father already had altered your memory of me."

"You could have still come to me."

"No I couldn't, I was distraught about losing my little…."

"Our little girl who was named after me right?"

"Yes, your father was beside himself when he found out the truth when she and Draco were born." Somehow Lucius made his way to the couch. "He told me that he will take care of me but I told him I don't want to be bothered to him and his family. Plus, my culture stated that I had to leave Draco with you until his inheritance and since you were married I lose all my parental rights until his inheritance."

"You could have stayed here and convince me of what's going on." Lucius pleaded

"Would you believe me?"

"I'm not an idiot, magic strains gives everything away even with blood adoption. When I wanted to do a test, which would have been the first thing I would have done."

"When Lady Iris came to me and told me that it was time for my training, she gave me a choice in staying here with you and fight or become stronger. I decide to go with her because I felt that you were already gone."

"I'm going to tell you what I told Mr. Weasley, don't think you are safe with him. I will protect what's mine that includes Mr. Weasley, you, and Draco."

"I'm not a possession Mr. Malfoy; you need to worry about your son and your wife."

"A little birdy me that my marriage is nothing more than a contract for Narcissa to get pregnant. She will be out of my life because one she lied to me for sixteen years and second she slept with my twin brother to get pregnant."

"Your point is what exactly?" Alex found herself lying flat on the couch as Lucius slowly on his hands and knees crawled towards her until he was right on top of her.

"My point is what has been taken from me, I will get it back. There will be no one who will or can stop me."

In that instant, Lucius's lips was on her lips. The magic between them whipped around the room. Lucius did a dominate growl from his Veela side. Alex moans loudly as the magic course through her body. She felt the magic bond between Lucius and knew in that instant that he was still her Slytherin and Bill was her Gryffindor. Lucius moved to her side of her neck, licked it twice, and bit down on it sucking hard until it left a mark.

"Lucius, you need to stop, you are still married and I will not be a mistress." Alex said breathlessly, she tried to push him off and yet she heard a little growl.

"I found my mate and you will be mine, Lena. **cras amet qui nunquam amavit; quique amavit, cras amet."** ( _May he love tomorrow who has never loved before; And may he who has loved, love tomorrow as well_ ) He whispered as grind his hips as whispered in Latin. Alex looked into his eyes and noticed his eyes was glowing a light gray. She pulled him close but kept eye contact, let a tear fall out of the corner of her eyes. She love him so much that it was suffocating her.

" _ **Haud facile capieris amor.**_ " She said as he raised himself off of her and stood up to leave. ( _Thou shall not fall in love so easily.)_

" _ **Si possem sanior essem. Sed trahit invitam nova vis; aliudque Cupido, Mens aliud.**_ "( _If it were in my power, I would be wiser; but a newly felt power carries me off in spite of myself; love leads me one way, my understanding another._ \- Ovid [Publius Ovidius Naso]) He said he walked passed Severus and Bill, who saw Lucius eyes in a daze. Lucius didn't even knowledge them walking past him.

"He got to you too." Bill said as he walked through the door and sat next to her. Alex was still in a daze and not knowing what to do or what was going on. He walked towards her on the couch while Severus made himself scarce. He touched her lips and saw that they bruised. He kissed them gently and held her in his arms.

"We need to watch out for him." She said to Bill

"Why?"

"He's remembering."

"How do you know?"

"Because he called me a name that I haven't heard in sixteen years."

"What name would that be?"

"Lena… So how did it go with your parents?"

“Well Dad didn't know about the obliverate your child and do a memory switch plan to keep me away from a certain Malfoy. Also I need to relay a message from my brother Charlie to you”

“How is he doing? I know that he is coming to teach a class on Dragon taming and how to properly ride a dragon.”

“He's doing good, he wanted me to tell you that your Royal Dragons are here.”

“FUCK!!!, I don't have time to deal with his arrogant ass.”

“Who are you talking about?"

“Kieran the dark prince elemental dragon. He is a pain in the ass, but he means well. Lucius, you and Kieran are not going to get along with each other. Kieran is also Lucius half brother. They both have one man or dragon in common. Let me an explain because the look on your face like I lost you long time ago at the beginning. You see King Daithi is the ruler of all the dark elemental dragons and Veela dragons. He and his off springs can transform into humans. When he met Abraxas, he was in his human form, which brought about his twin sons, Lucius and Max.”

“I think you just gave me the quickest, non complicated version of Lucius background I ever heard. I must say well done.

“Why thank you. Do you want to tell me a quick uncomplicated version of what happen to you and Lucius?”

“I can try. I teleport back from my parents house at the lake where Lucius was coming from. He stated that knows that he has my memories and I have his memories. He also stated that he will do anything and everything in his power to protect what is his. He also stated that he was the first and the last man that will ever kiss me and that's when he kiss me and I felt the spark between us.”

“Yep that what I figured you are magically bonded to Lucius. We need to be careful, he's still a spy for the light. I know Lucius is good keeping secrets away from Voldemort but I don't know how good he really is. Lucius has kept his Veela hidden and to a low point; however, now his father is in the picture I think Daithi is going to bring Lucius's power up to the forefront. Now we can discuss more of this tomorrow and I want to go to bed.”

“Can I join you?"

“Your persistent.”

“I just want to hold you in my arms, nothing more.”

“Alright Mr. Weasley but please no funny business.

 

****Meanwhile******

“Father, what in the Merlin's hell are you doing here?” Lucius snapped at his father in the infirmary.

"Well, to protect my son, his family, and my people.”

  
“That is appreciative but you could have stayed at the Malfoy Manor to do that.”

“I'm not only here for you. The Founders of this school have called me and why didn't you tell me that your friend is part Veela?”

“Who Severus? I didn't know he had Veela blood in him. I thought he was half blood, human and wizard.”

“No, that's not true. I'm looking at your friend and I see my brother in him so I called him. Your Uncle and General Archimedes of the Dark Elemental Dragons is coming to Hogwarts. Also that young man is an descendant of the Slytherin Household, Salazar talks a lot about him. Something about teaching him his real heritage. So your Uncle is going be teaming up with his son in potions.”

“Oh Merlin, please tell me that Uncle is good with potions because if he's not then Severus is going to eat him alive.”

“Where do you think Severus got the talent of potions? It didn't come just from Salazar but Archie as well. By the way don't call your uncle Archie, he can't stand it but I do it to just piss him off.”

“Why didn't you and my father didn't talk for awhile?”

“Have you read his journal?”

“Only the first entry."

“Read some more entries and then come talk to me. Ahhh, Madame Pomfrey its good to see you again after all these years. “Now Lucius I need to talk to Madame Pomfrey regarding some special potions and I think you have some reading to do.”

 

****Meanwhile****

In the Dragons dormitory, Harry was having vision and fighting against Voldemort. He-who-shall-not-be-name was casting the Crucio curse on him and no one heard screams because he put up an silent charm so no one can hear him. Voldemort was about put the final killing spell when a Veela dragon came to his aid. A tan color dragon with brown eyes the glow and made them hazel. He let out a deep growl like no other and stood in front of Harry. It's magic whipped around them and force Voldemort out of Harry's dream state.

“Who are you?” Harry whimpered as he tried push away the side effects of Crucio. “How did you get in here?”

“You find that out when you wake up in a few minutes and to answer your other question, I felt your pain and I heard you cry out for me. I felt your magic pull me in and that's when I knew that you are my mate and I'm 1/3 of your mate. Now you need to let my magic heal you” the dragon stated as he wrap tail him and began to purr.

“But how I will I know its you in the morning?” Harry was starting to drift off to sleep and the dragon licked the blood off of Harry's forehead.

“It will be kinda of obvious.”About four hours later, Harry started moving around in his bed when he felt a warm presence next to him. He tried to pull away to get his glasses off of the side table; however, the presence pulled him closer and he reached for the glasses and gave Harry the glasses. When Harry turned around to see who was behind him, he was met with a warm pair of lips. The kiss was like warm melted chocolate into between a smore treat. The type of chocolate that lick off his fingers and made him crave for more. He moan into the kiss and the other presence growled and made the kiss more intense.

“Blaise” Harry hissed as Blaise bit down on Harry's shoulder then licked it slowly to show everyone who Harry belonged to. 'How was going to explain to Hermoine (she wouldn't mind though) and Ron (he might be the problem)?' 'Hell, what about Draco?' “You know that when Draco finds out about this, he's going to shit bricks.”

“Let him and I really don't care since you are my mate. I won't let anything stand in our way to destroy our happiness that will we have together.”

“But first I want to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For protecting me and saving my life. How long did you know I was your mate.”

“Since this year, when you walked back into Hogwarts.”

“I don't want to break up your friendship with Draco. You are one person he treasures the most next to his mother and father.”

  
“I treasure you now and forever. If he can not get over the jealously and hatred that he has for you, then he will put our friendship in jeopardy, not you.”

Harry went to kiss Blaise again and for the first time he actually found someone just for him. He never want to let this feeling of want go. The boys didn't realize that there was another presence in the room.

 

“So you and Mr. Zabini huh?

 


	6. Welcome the Royal Makeshift Family, Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay my followers, you all try to figure out who caught Blaise and Harry together. Alex and Bill get locked inside the personal closet of the potion master. Daithi true form is revealed just a little. Daithi, Severus, Alex and Harry has one on four time together. Harry has to promise what? I hoping that my followers and reviewers are enjoying the story. BTW, there are five different language being spoken. French and Italian (Blaise), Galician & Italian (Daithi & Alex) and Latin (when Alex teaches class)The last one is English. More Kudos and reviews love them all. Now on with the story….. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Speech: Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed.

**Chapter 6:** **Welcome the Royal Makeshift Family, Harry**

“OMG...Bill, what are you doing here? I mean...all Merlin balls” Harry whimpered on Blaise's chest. Blaise himself tried not laugh at the situation.'

“Don't worry Harry, I won't tell anybody besides he is your mate.” Bill stated as he turned around to give them some privacy. “Alex sent me up here because felt your pain and she said before you come to class she wants you to go to the infirmary.”

“Bill, I'm fine I don't need to go to the infirmary.” Harry said from the bathroom. “I'm fine and I feel great thanks to Blaise.”

Blaise did a low growl to Harry and he stared back at Blaise. “You can't be serious I don't need to go!”

“You are going and that's final. You are my mate _**la emeraude amour**_ (my emerald love) and my duty is to keep you healthy, happy, and satisfied. To do that means taking you going to the infirmary then that's what I'm going to do.” Blaise said as he crossed his arms lean against the dresser in the dorm room. Harry comes out the bathroom fully dress and ready to leave the room.

“Please don't think you are my mate that you can tell what to do. You can ask me to go but don't dictate to me what to do.” Harry stated as his magic started to crack around him like lightning.

“I didn't mean to offend you; however, I will not stand here and watch you brush it off like its nothing. Just get the damn check up please. _**Vous tetu petit lion**_. (you stubborn little lion)” Blaise stormed into the bathroom and slam the door.

“Harry, you need to read up the Veela's culture. You also need to learn about the dark elven culture. You can speak with Professor Evans and Dr. Daithi when you go to the infirmary. There are a lot of things you don't know about those cultures. I can tell you that Veelas are very protective and possessive about their mates' health, mental stability, and sexual appetite. They feel that its their obligation to keep his/her mate take care of his/her happiness, cherish them and spoil them rotten. Veelas males are all dominate and they expect his mate to submit to the notion that he as the mate is submissive and knows that his dominate will take care of everything from now on.”

“But I'm not weak. I'm not a fragile little boy who wants to be cuddled.” He glared at Bill hoping that he would understand where he was coming from. “I have a mad man after me who is trying not only to destroy the wizarding world but also me and those who are around me.”

“But what does that have to do with you not taking care of yourself. Being submissive has nothing to do with being weak or fragile, its more like stepping down and let someone else who loves you do the work with you or for you.” Bill walked over to Harry and gave him hug. “I love you and I want my little brother to be taken care of. If Blaise is the one who can do it then let him. But I do think you owe Blaise an apology.” In that moment Blaise came out of the bathroom with his uniform on. Harry walked over to him and kiss him on the lips. Bill walked out the room and get his stuff ready for his class on curse breaking.

“Blaise, I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk and know that you are trying to look out for me.” he whispered as looked into Blaise's eyes.

“ _ **Ti amo il mio leoncino**_ (I love you my little lion). I just want the best for you and its my job and honor to make sure that happens.”

“I'm not so sure about it after you see....”

“Your scars and bruises. I seen them last night. I don't like it that someone was hurting my mate. Even though you have came into your inheritance it will take time for those scars and bruises to go away. I be damned if I let anyone hurt you again emotionally or physically. Now lets get you into the infirmary and get you checked out and ready for class.”

In the infirmary....

 

“I'm leaving this place and going to the pit and smoke a cigarette.” Alex said to Daithi as she started to put her shoes on. “I'm perfectly fine.”

“Yeah, this is coming from the person who fainted, screamed in pain, and had blood coming out the nose. Then you went into convulsions and went limped. You had your mate scared to death. The only thing you said was go check on Harry.” Daithi fussed as he magic diagnosis on Alex.

“Your point is?”

“ _ **Lorem cura te princeps**_ (You need to take care of yourself princess). “ _ **Saltim familiaris iuvenes Mr. Weasley. Iuvat cum magica. Tu tantum, triginta tres percent.”**_ (At least get intimate with the young Mr. Weasley. It will help with your magic. You are only at thirty-three percent).

“I can't believe we are having this conversation in the infirmary. I understand that need to come into my power; however, your son is an ass and he betrayed me and Bill is complicated.”

“ _ **Quid est, quare turpis?**_ (Why is it complicated)” Daithi felt another presence coming towards the room. “We need to talk in another language besides Latin. “How is your Galician?”

“Pretty good, _ **En resposta a sua pregunta, eu fixen un voto asistente, para non entrar nunha relacion on Bill, sempre que estou con Lucius.**_

“ _ **Ten que ser un xeito de evitar este voto. O que exactemente promete? (**_ There's got to be way around it. What did you exactly promise? _ **)”**_ Daithi looked at the door and notice two young men. In that instant Daithi recognized Blaise as a Veela and the young man next to him is his mate. Blaise's eyes began to glow, however Daithi flared his Veela magic and Blaise's eyes got big and back off. He began to lower his eyes but Daithi shook his no and smiled. He put his hand on Alex and tell her to hold her thought for a minute. “ _ **Non c'e motivo di allarmarsi per non sapevi io sono re. Informi il compagno che io saro con lui in un attimo. (**_ There's no reason to be alarmed for you did not know I am king. Tell your mate that I will be with him in a moment.) _ **”**_ Daithi said in Italian to Blaise, who was more shock that he knew his native language. Daithi turned back to Alex to tell her go ahead as he give her once over again.

“ _ **Eu xurei que non estaba a se involucrar coa persoa “a” como persoa “b” non esta por preto. (**_ I vowed that I would not get involved with Bill as long as Lucius is not around.)

“ _ **Esta Magic conectado a Luc non?**_ (You are magically bonded to Luc right?)”

“Si, asi e Bill. (Yes, so is Bill)”

“ _ **A continuacion, o voto non e valido**_. (Then the vow is invalid)”

“ _ **Como dianos descubriu iso?**_ (How in the hell did you figure that out?)”

“ _ **Porque dixo que Bill e Magic concetado a Luc que tamen esta conectado a vostede Magic. Enton voto non funcionou e mantivo a sua palabra.”**_ (Because you just said that Bill is magically bonded to Luc who is also bonded to you magically. So vow didn't work and you kept your word)

“Well if you say so, but I really need you to check on Harry.”

Daithi and Alex walked over to Harry to see how he was feeling and doing. Harry jumped off the bed and hide behind Blaise.

“ There's no way in hell that I’m going to let Mr. Malfoy treat me. I don't care if he is a spy for the light. His son and him made my life a living hell.” Harry snapped at Daithi who just smiled and Alex tried her hardiest not to laugh out loud. Blaise just shook his head and snickered. “What the hell is so funny?”

“Mr. Potter, I believe that you are mistaking me for my son Lucius. My name is Dr. Daithi; however, most of the Veelas including your mate over there knows me as King Daithi of the Veelas and the dark elemental dragons.”

“OMG, I just made an ass of myself didn't I .” Professor Snape came into the infirmary with his robes bellowing behind him.

“Mr. Potter, could you please you tell me why you are not at breakfast? Do you believe that you don't have to come to breakfast or my class?”

“Professor Snape, before you make assumptions regarding Mr. Potter. I like to tell you that Professor Evans asked Mr. Potter to come to the infirmary to get check regarding his episode.” Daithi said as he stared at Severus right in the eyes and did not blink. “If you have an issue with the reasoning that I have given you, you have the right to take it up with Professor Evans or Headmaster Dumbledore.”

“Sorry for the interruption. Please continue I will be on my way.”

“No Professor Snape, I would like to stay with me with Mr. Potter. Mr Zabini, I know under certain circumstance and you feel the need to stay with Mr. Potter; however, you need to go to your class. I will assure you that nothing is going happen to him while you are gone. Do you understand?” Daithi sternly, he knew that these two were mates however; what they didn't realized that other third was standing right there. “Now Mr. Potter could you please take off your glamour and your clothes.”

“I'll take off the glamour.” Alex stated and removed glamour off of Harry. She could still see the bruises on his arms and around his neck.

“Do I really need to do this?” Harry whispered, he felt like he was a cage animal that was about to be experimented on.

“I need to see how the mental Crucio is affecting physically.” Daithi said as kneeled to Harry. “ Is there something that you are trying to hide?”

“No, it nothing. I just don't to do this right now. I'm fine.”

“ _ **Iacet, livor ille qui studet latere patruo imposuit. Non solum autem sed et ordinatus est, vi opprimens a patruo verberari. Sanati sunt ubique.**_ (He's lying, he's trying to hide the bruises that his Uncle put on him. Not only has he beaten but also he has been sexually assaulted by his Uncle. There are bruises everywhere.)”

“Mr. Potter, I must tell you I don't like being lied to especially when a student and a teacher is hiding bruises by using glamour. I take this job very seriously. I told your mate, that I would take care of you and that is what I'm going to do. However, I cannot do that if you won't let me.”

“I told you I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about right now.” Harry snapped at Daithi and tried to get off the bed. Alex grabbed Harry by the waist and held him in place. “Let me go!” 

“Harry, I know what happen to you. I'm very sorry that it did and there was no one smart enough to see the pain that you went through. This time is going to be different because you will be staying with Bill and I until you are finished with your schooling at Hogwarts. You will not be going back ever.” Alex said with so much emotion that it was hard to keep the tears in.

“You can't promise me that...OMG you know don't you....you can't tell no one. I mean it no one.” Harry started to hyperventilate and struggle against Alex. Daithi put a silence spell and a illusion spell in the room. He took a deep breath and dropped his glamour and showed his true self. King Daithi's hair turn jet black, his eyes stayed a light gray color and his Veela's scales showed on his arm like wrist and arm bands. His scales were silver and black and they sparkled like diamonds. Alex's glamour came off as well to sooth Harry. All he and Severus could do was stare at great beauty.

“Mr. Potter I must tell you, you are surround by Royalty. I am King Daithi and I will give you my word not as doctor but as King that your secret is safe with me.” Daithi kneeled down to meet Harry's eyes.

“Professor Snape is my secret keeper, for he is bonded to me and anything that is promised to night he will not speak of it. Am I right Severus?” Alex said as she looked and Severus “Anything that is said and promised will not be spoken to no one, Blood brother.”

“Yes, Blood sister, anything that is said tonight shall not be spoken to anyone.” Severus said as he kneeled to Alex and bow his head. He felt the power of the phoenix tattoo flutter across his skin.

“However, Mr. Potter you have make a couple promises to me for this to work deal?” Daithi and Severus started to wonder what Alex is up too. They felt that Alex was letting her true cunning nature come out just a little bit.”

“What are the stipulations?” Harry whispered as he kept his eyes on the Veela in front of him. He notice that Professor Snape moved behind Daithi and Alex moved to the right side of Daithi and in front of Harry.

“For me to keep this secret and I’m going to give you a better deal. Not only will I keep this secret, I will add a bonus treat. However, my stipulations are this: Number one, You will not hide your pain from us that is including Professor Snape, Dr. Daithi, Bill, your mate, and I. You will not fight snake boy by yourself any longer nor will put yourself in unnecessary dangers. Number two, which I honestly believe this might be a difficult one for you; you will no longer fight with Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape. You will give them respect and show them courtesy nothing more. If you have any problems with those three individuals come to me or Daithi. Number three, you will take your classes more seriously. You will work hard in your training against Voldemort and remember you are not doing this alone. You also work hard in your Dark eleven culture and I tell you more about that when the time comes. Finally, you will go to therapy once a week and talk about your issues with Daithi and Professor Snape. Can you deal with these stipulations for me to keep this secret?”

“Yes, however, number two is going to hard for me especially with Draco and Professor Snape.”

“ I understand, so do we have an agreement? As your word as a wizard and a dark elven prince, you will agree with my stipulations?”

“Yes, I agree to your stipulations.”

Alex went to Harry and kissed him on his lips. Her magic whipped around him and her magic strain bonded with his. She moved back and smiled at him.

“Since my magic bonded with your magic, I would like to adopt you Harry. Is that okay? It will be an honor to fulfill the promise I made to your mother a long time ago.”

“You knew my mother?” Harry said as he had tears in his eyes.

“Well yeah, she's my half sister. I'm no relation to Petunia Dursley.” Alex saw Harry flinched when the name Dursley came up. “You have nothing to fear by that name or any other name. They will not harm you no longer.”

“Will you tell me some stories about my mother and your culture?”

“I will teach you everything you need to know when the time comes. May I have this honor to adopt you Mr. Potter?”

“As long you call me Harry and I can call mom, it would be my pleasure for you to adopt me.”

“I just need you to sign right here.” Alex pulled out the adoption papers and handed them to Harry to sign.

“I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore sign the papers and ….OMG are you kidding me? You also got the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackbolt signature as well.” Harry signed the papers and handed back to Alex. Alex did a high pitch whistle and came inside the room was a black phoenix.

“Professor, am I seeing a black flamed phoenix?”

“Yes you are Mr. Potter and so am I.” Professor Snape stated as he was still in awe. “Mr. Potter, I know we didn't get off on a good start and that was mostly my fault. I still have to act like an ass to you, however, there is something I like to say to you.”

“Go ahead professor.” Harry whispered as he continued to look down at his fit. For some reason he couldn't look up at Professor Snape and he didn't know why.

“First I want to say I'm sorry for how I treated you and for assuming things about you that was not true.”

“I apologize too Professor for not understanding what you were and still going through. Thank you for keeping me alive and by doing that you gave me an opportunity to have a real family, so I am forever grateful. Let me do this then, hello my name is Harry Potter and it is nice to meet you.”

“I'm Professor Snape and I am a teacher of Hogwarts who teaches potion and it is nice to meet as well Mr. Potter.”

“Please call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me seem old.”

Daithi and Alex watched the two interact with each other and snickered to themselves.

“ _ **Cando pensas que eles van entender que eles son campaneiros?**_ (when do you think they will realize that they are mates)” Alex said as she watches her adopted son and her blood brother strike up a conversation. 

“ _ **Eles probablemente non van entender que ata Blaise trae-lo para a sua atencion**_.(They probably won't realize it until Blaise bring it to their attention.)” Daithi stated as he cleared off the table and finished Harry diagnostic report without the young man knowing it. “ _ **Agora que Harry e o seu fillo adoptivo, cando e que vai dicir a Harry que e a verdadeira nai de Draco?**_ (Now that Harry is your adopted son, when are you going to tell Harry that you are Draco's real mother?)”

“ _ **A cuestion e como e que eu vou dicir a Bill e Lucio? Bill vai ser feliz con iso; con todo, o seu fillo e outra cuestion.**_ ” (The real question is how am I going to tell Bill and Lucius? Bill will be happy about it; however, your son is another question.)

“ _ **Todo se ve ben. Lucio e Draco vai cagar ladrillos cando descubrire**_ n.(Everything will be fine. Lucius and Draco is going to shit bricks when they find out.

“ _ **Eles van superar iso. Por unha vez na vida de Harry, el merece ser feliz. Blaise é a súa compañeira e eu son a súa nai. Está finalmente recibir o que necesita e quere máis. (**_ They'll get over it. For once in Harry's life he deserves to be happy. Blaise is his mate and I am his mother. He is finally getting what he needs and wants the most.)”

“ _ **Vai ensinar súa clase Latina e despois ir fumar un cigarro.**_ (Go teach your Latin class and then go smoke you a cigarette).”

******Latin Class******

Alex wore that robe that she hates so much, but it was part of policy. She was writing on the board while the students was coming into the class. She turned around and notice Lucius Malfoy was in the room as well sitting in the back of the room. Draco walked in with Blaise and Harry caught up with Hermoine and Ron.

“ _ **Salve, Nam blandit quam ut Latine Class**_..” Alex said as she watched the rest of the students sit down where their names were at. They was team up with roommates. Most of the students didn't understand what she said and others said good morning back to her. “We have a special guest in our room, I want you to repeat after me and say salve, Mr. Malfoy”

“ _ **Salve,**_ Mr. Malfoy” said all the students.

“ _ **Salve**_ , students.” he said back to them but kept his eyes on Professor Evans.

“You already know Latin from the spells that you use in your other classes. In this class you will learn, speak and write in Latin for most of this semester. For right now we are going to talk about certain Latin phrases and spells.” Alex stated as she continued to write on the board. “The stuff we learn today and the rest of the week is what you need to know for Monday Review Quiz. So I advise you to take good notes and study with your partner. So let's begin”

“Alter ego, who know what that mean ?” Pansy Parkinson raised her and Alex called on her.

“I means One's second self, very close friend.”

“Correct, did you know we all have an alter ego or knows someone who does? I guarantee you all know someone who has an alter ego. It doesn't matter if its good or evil everyone knows one. Neville, name a individual who has an alter ego?”

“I don't know if I can say his name.”

“Why?”

“Mostly everyone in here fear his name.”

“Don't fear the name or that individual. If I'm on the same wave length then you absolutely right about him. But you need to say for the class can get a better understanding on what I'm talking about.”

“Voldemort.”

“Correct, he has a alter ego. He was know as Tom Marvolio Riddle and turn himself into an alter ego name Voldemort. By the way as long as I'm around you all, get it through your thick heads that you will not fear his name or him got it?”

“Yes,” said the class as the flinch in their seats.

“ _ **Alter ego est amicus**_.”

“Yes Draco.” Alex saw Draco his hand.

“A friend is another self.”

“Very good, repeat after me: _**Alter ego est amicus**_.”

“ _ **Alter ego est amicus.**_ ”

“Well done. You will learn how to conjure up certain beasts to fight your battles while you escape or wipe out the enemy. Let me give you an example....” Alex started to get dizzy and she felt her nose bleed. Immediately she ran towards Harry as screamed, she grabbed his hand and instantly dropped towards the floor unconsciously, Lucius caught her before she hit the floor. Blaise began to use his Veela's magic but something was stopping him from protecting Harry.

“Draco, go get Professor Snape” He yelled as Draco ran out the room. “Ms. Granger go get Dr. Daithi from the infirmary now. Mr. Weasley go get your brother Bill now.” Alex and Harry began going into convulsions and started foaming in the mouth. Lucius arm started to burn immediately. “Damn you Voldemort, so this is your doing.”

****Harry's  dream-state ****

“Harry Potter, that was a nice trick you did last night. Wasn't expecting your mate to show up. However, he won't be able to save you now since I know your two little secrets.”

“You know nothing Voldemort.” Harry hissed at him.

“Well since you don't believe me , let's relive the one with your Uncle touching in all the wrong places.” Voldemort laughed however Alex stepped in front of Harry and press her fingers against his temple.

“I will not let you relive this pain and suffering for will do it for you.” Alex whispered. Voldemort hit Alex with an Crucio and held it until she began to crumble under the pain. Harry saw blood coming out of her nose and mouth but her fingers never left his temples. Anger boiled Harry's blood and his magic started coming out of him like electric currents.

“ I am tired of your shit, I want you out of my head now and I will deal with you when the time comes. So you know what my Uncle did and you know about my inheritance, well goodies to you.” Harry pull out all the magic and let out a scream that it shock the dream world. However it wasn't enough to get rid of Voldemort but it was enough to call for help. Four Veela dragons landed right in front of them. He recognized two of them, one was his mate and the other King. The two he didn't recognized was a pure black Veela and the brownish-black Veela.

“Archimedes and Kieran push him out of here now. We need to wake them up. The two Veela's transformed into their human -elven form. They both did a mighty roar that not only woke up Harry but it pushed Voldemort out of Harry's head.

“Harry , I need you to wake up in the real world. Professor Evans is not breathing and she needs help. When you wake let go of her hand okay. Blaise, use your magic to wake up Harry.”

****Latin Class****

Blaise let his magic course through Harry's body. Harry did a short breath intake and tried to gasp for air. When his eyes opened he quickly let go of Professor Evans' hand. Daithi, Archimedes,and Kieran push their magic through her but she still not responding. A bright light came into the room and settle between Daithi and Kieran. They felt the warmth of the magic fill the room, it made it presence known and it was not to happy either.

“ _ **Mea vita, quod a me convertam lux, mea lux et calor facit vitam ejus cor iterum verberabat**_ ("let my light bring back the life that was taken from me, for my light shall be bring life and the warmth make the heart beat again.).” said the spirit that was settled between the two Veelas. The spirit kissed Alex on the lips and Alex gasped for air and opened her eyes. She knew that magic from anywhere and knowing that she will be getting a lecture later from the spirit.

“Mom, what are you doing here? Harry? Where's Harry?” Alex said as she cried in pain.

“I'm right here and I'm so sorry. Just rest and thank you.” Severus gave Harry a potion that will put him to sleep instantly.

“I told you that I will protect you . I will do anything for my sons.” Alex whispered as she passed out.

“Would someone like to tell me why in the hell did I feel my daughter's life flame go out and why was my daughter and the heir to my throne fighting in a mental battle with a wizard name Voldemort? Better yet, where can I find him so I can kill himself.”

“Everyone I would like to introduce Queen Iris of Dark Elemental Elven in the spirit form.” Daithi said as he felt a real bad migraine was coming on.

  
  



	7. More Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: So here is Queen Iris of the Elven world, and she is not happy that her daughter who is the heir to the throne had stop breathing and became non responsive. Draco and Severus finds Lucius almost bleeding to death in a hallway. Voldemort is beside himself and wants to take out on someone, not knowing that he just piss off a very important spirit. Narcissa does something and gets caught by Draco and he starts asking questions of his own. Will he get the truth? Archimedes has a son and he knew about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Speech: Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed. (This is my first time doing a sex scene and it is officially that I'm not good at it so I apologize ahead of time)

“I need to get him stable. He lost a lot of blood. I guess Voldemort was very angry.” Severus said as he worked diligently and stopped the bleeding. Lucius was laying in Severus bed stabled and resting. He put Lucius in a magic coma so he could heal.

“Uncle, it wasn't the Dark Lord, I mean not without help.” Draco whispered as he continued to look through the Dungeons' window. Severus turn around and looked at Draco. He knows his godson better than anyone else, the poor child is pale and looks sick. His face looked haunted and whatever it was it eating him from the inside out. “Father got hit with the Crucio,but it wasn't nothing he couldn't handle.”

Severus put up a silence spell and took Draco into the sitting room. Draco walked the chair that was by the fireplace, took off his shoes and put his feet in the chair.

“Dray, do you want tea or are we going to need something stronger?” Severus said as he went to his mini bar.

“We are going to need something very strong.” He said as he took out a cigarette and the letter he founded in his father's chambers. He lit the cigarette and took a very deep inhale. Severus pass the drink to Draco.

“When did you start smoking cigarettes?”

“When I join the Dark Lord.”

“Tell me what's going on.”

“I just want to know why did she do it.”

“Who did what?”

“Mother... I mean Narcissa Black, how could she betray us or me that matter? That's right I'm not her son, so it don't mean anything to her now. She told the Dark Lord that Father was a spy for the light. Not only that but she told him that I wasn't her son but was an dark elven prince and so was Potter.”

“How did she find out Potter?”

“Because of our inheritance and she made Winky our house elf confirmed it as well to her. That was how he was able to attack Potter.”

“How did your father fixed this matter?”

“Simple he lied and said that he had an affair on Narcissa. With Abraxas permission, since Narcissa could not produce an Heir for him. He found a woman who could, however he didn't know that she was a dark elven until it was too late and grandfather had him obliverated. So all this time, he believed that Narcissa was my mother until now. So father made it seem like....”

“Narcissa just spelled the beans , he didn't know anything about it until now. Very clever Lucius very clever indeed.”

“Mom was beside herself , so she told the Dark Lord that the woman that Lucius got pregnant is working at Hogwarts as a teacher. She told him that Professor Evans is also a dark elven. I heard the Dark Lord say all dark elven are connected together at some point. To see if it really works, that's why he attacked Harry. He attacked Harry knowing that the dark elven would come, however what pissed him off was the Veelas that came into the Harry's dream. He wasn't expecting the King of the Veelas to be present. He knows we have the Veelas and Elven creatures on our side. What he can't understand is why? He said that they have always been neutral and stayed out of the wizarding world wars, he figured that Professor Evans is someone very important. Control her and he will win the war and able to kill Potter.”

“I see why Alex says he's an idiot, as if you can control Alex. Unless you can control her emotions and the people around her then he may have a point. What did your father say all of this?”

“He said my lord, they may still be neutral if we don't go after ….Before father could finish, the dark lord said I'm not an idiot..Crucio...Narcissa, thank you for the information. I know you feel betrayed by Abraxas, you can take it out of Lucius; however, you can only do three spells and be done with it. He is my loyal servant and I still need him. Lucius, you cannot use any deflecting spell, this is your punishment.”

“What three spells did she use?

“She used _**Everte Statum,**_ to throw him against the wall and he hit his head. _**Impedimenta**_ and one of your spells **S** _ **ectumsempra.**_ ”

“From what you are saying that the Dark Lord knows a little bit about Daithi and Alex but not the full picture. Narcissa betrayed you and Lucius, which is not going go well with Alex.”

“How long are they going to keep this secret from me?”

“What secret Dray?”

“Professor Evans or should I say Princess Selena Alexandra Evans the princess of the Dark Elven is my mother.”

“I don't know Draco, when is it a good time to bring it up?”

“I don't know maybe when maybe the mother who raised me tries to kill my biological mother, oh I got one better when father goes apeshit on the woman who raised me. The possibility are likely to happen.”

“Stop it with the sarcasm, there is a lot of things you don't know. How do you even know that it is true?”

“I have the letter that Grandfather sent to Father.”

“How do you know if it really from your Grandfather?”

“You really think that I am that gullible and stupid.”

“Gullible yes, stupid no. Severus stop putting doubts in Draco's head.” Lucius whispered as he struggled to come into the sitting room. Severus rushed towards Lucius and helped him into the room.

“How in the hell can you hear when I put up an silence spell up? How did you get out of the magic coma I put you in so you can heal?”

“My Veela's magic had began to heal me before you started giving me the potions which just boosted the healing process. You put the silence spell in the bedroom not the sitting area, my old friend.”

“How are you feel?”

“Tired, but okay. Have you heard anything regarding Lena?”

“She is still in the magic coma. Queen Iris is here in spirit and not a happy spirit?”

“How's Potter?”

“He's still a magic coma as well.”

There was knock on Severus door and knew those two signature. Blaise and Bill were at the door. Both young men look like they were about to fall apart on their feet. He understood why Blaise would come to him but Bill, he wasn't for sure.

“Professor, may we come in please.”

“Yes come, go through the other door and sit with everyone in the sitting room.” Severus looked in the Hall and shut door behind him. Blaise sat next to Draco on the floor. Bill stood in the doorway looking at Lucius. Bill started to hyperventilate when he saw Lucius all bandage up and look weak. Bill forgot his surroundings and the room started to spin.

“Not you too, I can't...I can't deal you being hurt and Alex not waking up.” Lucius slowly walked towards Bill until he hit wall behind him. He slid down the wall with hands in his hair trying to pull it out. “Harry won't wake up either.”

Lucius pull Bill into his arms and rocked back and forth whispering promises in ears. Severus brought everyone some calming tea to drink.

“Blaise, why are you here?” Blaise looked at Bill who looked at Severus and he just shrugged his shoulders.

“Dray, you are my best friend and hope you will continue to be my best friend; however I believe that this might put our friendship on the rocks, but Harry Potter is my mate.” Blaise said as he looked up Draco as he stared at Blaise.

“YOU GOT TO FUCKING KIDDING ME!!! SAINT POTTER!” Draco yelled at Blaise and moved away from him. “How could you do this to me?”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you dare act like this. You know as a Veela, you don't pick your mate is going to be. Blaise has been your friend from the beginning. I'm surprise that Blaise and Harry are a couple, but it don't change the fact he is a Veela. What a Veela wants he gets it.”

“I can't deal with you and Saint Potter right now. I want you to leave now.”

“No Blaise stay and talk with us, Draco go into the bedroom I will deal with you in a bit.”

“But father...”

“Go now!”

“Fine....”

“Blaise, how are you doing?”

“ I can't feel him, I can't feel his magic pull anymore.”

“It could be Daithi's magic may have something to do with it or maybe Queen Iris. I guarantee you Harry is fine” Lucius said as he did an eye roll when he heard something break on Severus room.

Severus gave Blaise a hug and a sudden spark happen between them. Blaise knew exactly what happen and why however, Severus didn't pay it no attention. That when Blaise realized that Severus doesn't know he's a Veela.

“I'll go check on him and see if I can talk some sense into him.” Severus said when he walked towards the bedroom. Severus walked into his room and saw the room was a complete disaster.

“Dray, why are you acting like this?” Severus said as he sat down next Dray and he laid his head down on Severus' lap. “You know about the culture of Veela and you know that they can not control who their mate are.”

“I know that, Blaise is my best friend and saying that I knew that he had a thing for Harry since the 4th year. However, never act on it because of me.”

“But why I don't understand. Is it you feel that Harry is going to take Blaise's from you?”

“No, I just hate him and there will be nothing that going to change that. He is one of the golden trio who can never do wrong. Now he thinks that he can take over and be come me. I make sure he will pay for what he did.”

“ You can't make him pay for something he can't control.”

“He could have said no.”

“To say no to what Dray, you are not making since.”

“He could have say no to Blaise being his mate.”

“Really Dray.....It sounds to me...no way it couldn't be..that simple”

“What is?”

“It only can be three things. One, you like Blaise and you wanted to be his mate. Two, you like Harry and don't want to admitted or Three, you just plain jealous o f both of them finding love and you haven't.”

“Unc, you have good crazy in the brain, I think its might be a good idea to get you into a stray jacket.”

“Well if you think I'm then, just wait because if something happens you have more wizard piss off at you, bu t the enter royal dragons and his mate. Severus got up from the beds and left Draco into the room to think.

“This can't be happening.” Blaise as he moan and groan.

“What can't Blaise?”

“Severus is Harry and I mate. He doesn't even know that he's a Veela.”

“That may be a problem.”

“You think, seriously you think Draco's reaction now is bad what until he hears about his godfather is also Harry's mate. Even better how is the Professor going to take on it?” Blaise whispered as he continued to look at the bedroom door. “Hell, I'm not touching this with a ten foot pole.”

“I can't say I don't agree. There's more he needs to know. Like how's Potter is his cousin. I agree with you that we are not going to discuss any of this until Alex is back on her feet and figure something out.”

***Meanwhile***

“Can any of you explain to me why my daughter is in a coma?”

“Lady Iris, please calm down.” Dumbledore said as he pop four lemon heads in his mouth. “Do anyone want some?” Daithi took a few and got ready for lecture or argument , which ever came first. Kieran and Archimedes wanted to hid somewhere.

“Don't tell me to calm down, Dumbledore. What the hell is going on? Explain now!” The spirit of the Queen was nothing compared the real one.

“Lady Iris it is my fault that Alex is in a coma.” Harry said softly as he kept his head down. He struggled all the way to Dumbledore's office. Kieran and Daithi helped Harry in the room and sat him down on the couch.

“She helped me fight off Voldemort.”

“Silence, I didn't ask you little boy. You need to go off somewhere and play while us adults talk.” Iris brush off Harry like he didn't matter. One thing you don't do is brush Harry.

“Excuse me, you don't quite understand the significance that I have in this situation. Without me fighting this battle against Voldemort the wizarding world will and then he's coming after you realm.”

“How dare you speak to me? Do you know who I am?”

“Honestly, I don't give a rat's ass who you are. You don't come to my realm and dictate and command anything from us. If anything you ask”

“You wizards have no respect for Royalty.”

“No, it's just I have no respect for you, period.”

“How about we calm down and start this conversation over?” Daithi said as he stuff Harry's mouth with lemon drops that calming drought in them. A force of power rushing through the door and standing there was Blaise, he moved so fast that it made Daithi jumped away from Harry. Blaise didn't care who was in the room, he walked up to his mate and kiss him with all his power could give leaving Harry just breathless. “Queen Iris, I understand that you are upset; however, there is no need to take it out on Harry. You of all people should know that when it comes to protecting family. No stone goes unturned.”

“I'm not that ignorant as you think” Said the queen as she snapped back at Daithi “ I know that boy is Lily Evan's son and I know about Alex adopting him as well. Nothing gets past me. I just a little perturb on how things came about.”

“Why is that? It's been 16 years and may she rest in peace, she was happy with her life that she was able to live.” Daithi stated as he started to get very annoyed and his scales were starting to show.

“You and I both know, that Lily was suppose to get involved with Archimedes' first born, however, he cast out his son because he didn't want the responsibility. The reason that he kicked his son to the curb is because his son was part muggle, wizard, and Veela. He didn't want the responsibility of raising the child since he was male.”

“Oh, you want to do this now, you really want to throw dirty laundry out. Fine, let's do this. I didn't know that I had a son and it was too late. The woman I loved was already married and seemed to be happy with the life that she had. How about you tell everyone who Alex is really? Why Alex can't remember life before Hogwarts? Alex is only an Evans by name because of the blood adoption? Or my favorite, why in the elf realm, Alex is called an abomination. I mean she carries the spirit of the Slytherin snake, Gryffindor lion, and the dragon of Sethos.”

“Archimedes, enough.” Daithi whispered as he made it towards Archie to calm him down but it was already too late.

“I don't think she had enough, she likes pulling her weight and running her mouth so I'm going to continue to knock her in verbally. Tell them how you sent Alex to America for the first eleven years of her life and she lived on the streets, getting beaten and raped. How you lost track of her and when you found her, she was a broken child so you decided to have her memory permanently erased and sent her to the Evans to live. She didn't start going to Hogwarts until she was sixteen and by that time she started going through her inheritance and started looking like a certain someone we do not named. Does murder ring a bell?” Archimedes growled as he paced back and forth across the floor.

“ENOUGH! Archimedes, we will not continue this conversation. It is not your place to have this conversation. You will not bring up again, stay in your place. I'm telling you this as your King, do you hear me?” Daithi command with a deep low hiss.

“Yes, my lord. I'm excusing myself, the air in here is a little too stuffy for my taste.” Archimedes said as turn around and head for the door with his robes bellowing behind him.

“WAIT.” Harry walked to him with Blaise by his side. Archimedes turned around and look down at Harry. The long black hair with dark eyes to match, his posture was familiar to Harry that he figure it out who Archimedes' son is. “Professor Snape is your son., I can see the posture, your attitude and the way you let your robes bellowed behind you.”

“What?”

“OMG...Its true...”

“What's true?” Professor Snape said as he walked up to Harry and gave him a potion to help him relax.

“It not for me to tell you, however, it seems even now parents still keep secrets from their children even though they are grown. You and Alex are no different.” Harry whispered as Blaise and him went to their dorm room. When Severus stood fully and looked at the man behind Harry, at that moment he could have swore that he was looking at splitting image of himself.

Harry and Blaise made it to their dorm room with anyone notice them. Harry laid on his bed and Blaise was next to him.

“I think I owe you an apology.” Harry whispered “ I didn't mean to scare you and thanks to you and the others you guys saved us. Thank you.”

“ _ **Amore**_ , you know I would do anything for you. You are a part of me and always will be.” Blaise said as he kissed Harry right behind the ear. “However, there is something I need to tell you .”

“What is it?”

“I told Draco about us, and I want you to stay away from him right now. He's on the edge and I don't know what he may do now that he thinks you took me away from him.”

“I did.”

“No, you didn't...He's doing it by not accepting the Veela's heritage. Even Mr. Malfoy scold him as well and sent him to the back room. I should also tell you that I found our other 1/3 bond mate; however, he doesn't even know that he's a Veela.”

“How did Mr. Malfoy take it anyway?”

“He was supportive and congratulated us. The weirdest thing was Bill Weasley was sitting on his lap. I don't think Draco has realize it yet.”

“That is nothing because I caught Bill and Mr. Malfoy kissing Moonlight Lake in the dark forest.”

“No way, but enough talking about them. What about us? What should do now?”

“Well, I want you to make me completely yours.”

“No, i _ **l mio piccolo scherzo (no, my little tease)”**_

“Why is that, is it because I'm damage goods?”

“It has nothing to do with you being damage goods. You are not damaged goods at all. I love you so much; however, I want to get to know you better and go on dates with you. I want to meet who you call family and get their blessings. Once all that is said and done...” Blaise took off Harry's glasses and put them on the side table, grabbed both of Harry's hands and put them over his head. “I'm going to make you 100% mine when that time comes. But right now I'm going to give you a little taste of what is to come.” Blaise opened Harry's shirt and started licking Harry’s chest. He felt Harry's body jerk and his breath hitched. He made his way to the nipple and played with it with his tongue until it got hard. Then he went to the other nipple and when it got hard enough, he put enough pressure on it with his teeth that the was pleasurable, he watched his mate's body arched off the bed

“Blaise...please...” Harry whimpered, he never felt like his body was on fire from pleasure. The pressure in his stomach was beginning to build, Blaise had let go of his hands and unzipped Harry's pants with his teeth and unzipped his pants as well. It was a good thing that he went commando because the pressure in pants needed to be release. He took off Harry's boxers and toss them someone where in the room. Blaise licked the pre-cum off of the tip of Harry's dick. He licked everywhere and left nothing dry . He looked up at Harry and noticed that Harry's facial expression turned him on even more. His hair was wet from sweat and his eyes were half opened, but you can see his dark emerald eyes lightly sparkle with lust. 

“French Vanilla, my favorite. I'm about to put your mind over drive and the only thing you will see is stars.” Blaise said as he could see that Harry was about to ask him a question so he decided to keep Harry over the edge. He put Harry's dick in his mouth and deep throat him and hummed. Harry nearly screamed from pleasure. With no gag reflex Blaise could do many things, using his teeth lightly he was going up and down, feeling twitch and pulse that Harry's body made. At the same time, he was pleasuring himself as well. He could feel that they where close.

“ _ **Voui venire per me Harry**_ ( Do you want to cum for me Harry?)” Blaise said as he continued to lick Harry's balls.

“What?” Harry moaned not understanding anything Blaise was saying to him.

“V _ **uoi che a succhiare asciutto o vuoi urlare il mio nome quando si cum (**_ Do you want me to suck you dry or do you want scream my name when you cum?)

“Merlin Blaise, I don't understand what you saying in Italian.”

“Its a yes or no question.”

“Yes, to whatever you said .”

“I hold you to it then.” Blaise deep throat Harry and hummed. He swallowed every time he went down on him and he started to pick up the speed. “ _ **Questo e tutto, il bambino lasciarlo andare, cum per me.**_ (That's it, baby let it go, cum for me.)” He raised up enough to whispered those words to Harry.  He went back down and went be back business. He growled as he came around Harry's cock and he heard his name as he began to swallow him whole.

“BLAISE....” Harry yelled as his whole body arched off the bed, he couldn't see anything but stars. He wrapped his arms around Blaise neck and kiss him passionately. “That was....wow.”

“Thank you Amore you were wonderful, however this is nothing compared to we mate and bond together. We are magically bonded together and there is more to come.”

“ I like that and I love you Blaise.”

“ _ **Anche io ti amo, mio piccolo smeraldo**_ (I love you too , my little emerald).”


	8. What a Mess!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Speech: Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed. (This is my first time doing a sex and it is officially that I'm not good at it so I apologize ahead of time) I do apologize for the late post, I had real bad writer block because one, I didn't know who start with and second on how bring in one of the trio, so this is what I came up with....
> 
> Summary: It's been a couple days since the drama in Latin class and Dumbledore office. Alex finally wakes up but not by her doing. Lucius reads the next entry in Abraxas' journal. Charlie Weasley finally makes his appearance. It is an all out war between Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Hermione storms into the Great hall, where Ron and Harry was sitting. In her hand was a letter and pictures from anonymous person. She had a feeling that something was going on with Ron for a past couple of days. He started brushing her off and making some snide remarks about giving it out to someone else. She didn't know what he was going on about, but she didn't think that he would go this far as in going this route. She thought he has the balls to confront her about anything that had might been said or done , if that make sense. She wouldn't have believe it if it wasn't for the pictures. She was so angry and hurt that she couldn't see or think straight. She didn't understand why he would do this to her and she was hell bent on finding out why.

“How could you, Ron?” Hermione hissed as she stood over Ron ready to hit him. Draco was watching scene at the Gryffindors'' table. He put a smirk on his face and watch the show began. In that instant, Hedwig flew in the Great Hall and dropped a letter in front Harry and another owl drop in front of Blaise. Harry pet Hedwig and open the letter. In the letter was a picture of Blaise and Hermione hugging and it stated 'He's not as loyal as you think even though he's your mate.' Blaise felt his mate attitude change, he continued to open his letter and a picture of Harry and Blaise kissing in the dorm room. He knew that it was fake because the only person who saw them kiss was Bill Weasley and everyone who was in Dumbledore's office two days ago. Harry and Blaise agreed that they would only tell only certain people and Harry hasn't had a chance to talk to his friends yet.

“What are you talking about Moine” Ron said as he continued to stuff his mouth with food. Hermione showed him the pictures. “Oh that, it's nothing really.”

“What the fuck you mean that's nothing?” Hermione yelled at him

“Bloody Hell, the mud-blood said the F-bomb.” Draco said as he continued to watch the show; however, Blaise just stared at him and figuring out what is Draco's game plan to all of this.

“Calm down, do you honestly believe that you have the right to get angry at me after I received a picture of you kissing Draco each other.” Ron stated as he began to get angry.

“So you telling me that it is okay for you sleep with the Blonde Bimbo or yet see another picture getting your dick suck. I thought you knew me better, me and Malfoy is like oil and water we don't mix.”

“Not only that I saw you with my own eyes. So don't stand there all high and mighty and act like that it didn't happen.” Ron stood in Hermione's face all red.

“Back off Ron.” Harry said but Ron wasn't having it.

“Shut up Harry, you always take her side.” 

Harry stood up and the Great Hall got quiet. Harry lightly push Hermione out the way and stood in front of Ron.

“What's on your mind Ron? Go ahead get off your chest.” Harry's voice was calm but eerie. Certain people knew that Harry was getting angry and that was not a good thing.

“ You and Hermione are always leaving me out of the loop. For an example, I had to find out that my best mate is gay. When were you going to tell me? How did Hermione know before me?”

“I was going to tell you when you stopped being an ass and grow up. I wasn't the one who told Hermione about me being gay, she was observant and smart enough to figure me out. She doesn't assume that I'm trying to be better than everyone.”

“You know what Harry, you and her can go to hell because I know what I saw. I saw her kiss Draco.”

“Let me ask you something Ron, what did we do in our second year thanks to Hermoine?”

“What in the hell are you talking?”

“Who did we become and even Malfoy didn't know any better? What did we make in our second year and almost got caught?”

“We made Polyjuice potion. What's your point?”

“My point is Ron, we are wizards and everything we see is not what it seem. You should know that. I can't believe you slept with Lavender because you thought Hermoine kiss Draco and if she did that doesn't mean you sleep with another girl.”

“I just want to know one thing, I know this was taken a couple days ago so I just going to ask did you sleep with her before or after you slept with me?” Hermione asked as she stood next to Harry

“I slept with her before I slept with you.” Hermoine eyes started as she started to walk towards the door and then she turn around and walked towards Draco and stood there.

“I know you had something to do with this and for what reason I don't know, however, if Harry gets hurt because of this, I will ruin you. Hey Ronald, check this out.” Hermione pulled Draco by the collar and kissed on the lips, Draco's eyes were wide open and he was in shock; however, he kissed her back with no hesitation. “Now, you see I did kiss Draco for real and we are through.” Hermione walked out the Great Hall with her head held high and tears falling down her face.

Harry turned around and sucker punch in the face. Ron felled to the floor and his eyes wide. 

“What the hell was that for Harry?” Ron yelled and went pale as who he saw standing behind Harry and holding him back was his brother Charlie Weasley

“We made a promise last year did we not?” Harry said as he tried to get his hands on Ron; however, another set of arms and notice it was his mate Blaise. “Did we not promise to keep Hermione happy?”

“Yeah, we did but...”

“No but, she has no family because of Voldemort and I. Even saying that we promised that we will continue to be her family, make her happy until she is able to return to them. You broke your promise to her and to me.”

“Well so be it, I'm tired to being in your shadow and hers. I was her second choice and she would not even think about me if he wasn't a jerk.”

“Hell, that's not the full truth and you know it. Who didn't have a crush Draco Malfoy in our first year? You are upset that you found out that she liked your bother before you. That's why you told her the year before last that one of your brother's would not be interested in her because there were more girls that are more beautiful that she was and he wouldn't be interested.”

“You had a crush on Hermione and that was no wonder everyone thought you and Hermione were the Gryffindor couple.”

“So did you. I promised you that I would not make a move on Hermoine because I honestly knew how you felt about her and this is how you repay our friendship with her.”

“This is coming from a person who destroy everything around you. Every time people come around or become your friend they end up hurt or dead, if you don't believe me ask Cedric, your father, better yet ask your mother no wait you can't. They all died for you or because of you.”

“Ronald Billus Weasley, how dare you say something like that. You have no clue what you are talking about.” Charlie stated as he stared at Ron with disgust. Charlie felt Harry's magic shoot through the roof. Blaise couldn't hold on to Harry longer as he launch himself on Ron until another set of arms grabbed him in midair.

“Mr. Potter, you need to calm down. Calm your temper, you are making it easy for the Dark Lord to access your emotions and your mind.” Professor Snape said in a low whisper as he use his strength to bind Harry.

“ You can say anything about me I don't care; however, you don't say anything about my mother or father or Cedric. I have seen your heart and you have seen mine. I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. In the past I often took pleasure in invading the minds of my victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when I had them literally begging for death would I finally... kill them. I can do that to you as well Mr. Weasley.” Harry started laughing but it wasn't a laugh that was Harry but of Voldemort. Severus turn Harry around and saw red eyes looking back at him. “What is wrong my loyal servant, you're surprise to see me or actually hearing me. I must say this boy has rage and anger that make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.”

  
  


*** Meanwhile***'

Alex shot out of her magic coma, when she felt an evil presence in the school. She tried to reach for the source of the evil but her magic backlash because she didn't have enough of it.  Bill raced to her side while Lucius grabbed his arm as he was in pain.

“Why does it feel like the Dark Lord is here?” Lucius grunted in pain.

“Because he is here, but only through Harry. Mr. Potter is very angry and not thinking rationally, which gave Voldemort an opening that he need to take over his mind and emotions. Bill, stay here with Lucius and use your magic to sooth his pain.” Alex said as she teleported out of the room; however, she didn't make it far since she was low on magic. She was running along with Dumbledore, Daithi, Kieran, Queen Iris spirit form and Archimedes.

“What the hell is going on in the Great Hall?” Daithi said as he wrapped his arm around Alex's waist to keep her steady.

“Mr. Potter is angry and his emotions are out of whack. We must stop him before he does something terrible.” Dumbledore said as he pushed Great Hall's door open. Professor Snape let go of Harry once he felt Voldemort's magic touch the mark and went down on one knee. Archimedes went towards Professor Snape and used is Veela's power to sooth the pain away.

“Mr. Potter, get a hold of yourself. You need to fight Voldemort's influence.” Dumbledore said as he tried to get closer to Harry. Harry turned towards Dumbledore with the glowing red eyes as he started to laugh.

“Sorry, Harry is not here right now but leave a name and number and he will get back to you soon.” Voldemort said as he turned to look at everyone at the door. “There is the princess that one of my loyal servants has told me about.”

“ _ **Harry , devi combattere contro di lui , il mio piccolo smeraldo.**_ _ **(**_ Harry, you have to fight him, my little emerald)” Blaise whispered as he let his Veela's magic wash over Harry, hoping to bring out just a little bit of Harry.

“Potter, think of the people who died for you because you are the hope that will destroy this evil.” Professor Snape said as he walked behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“I didn't ask for  no one to die for me.” Harry stated angrily; however, his voice was mixed with Voldemort's and his.

“We know you didn't ask for them to die for you. They did it willingly, don't let their deaths be in vain especially Cedric. That evilness that is within you is the reason, don't let him win.” 

“You have betrayed me Severus and my Lucius is nowhere to be found. But I leave you all with a little gift. Draco, have anyone told you that Mr. Potter here is going to be your brother or better yet is your brother?  I will destroy you all through Harry Potter, believe that.  I won't let him go with out a fight. ” Harry's magic skyrocketed and his eyes rolled in the back of his head and started foaming in the mouth and his scar began to bleed.

“Mother, please help my son Harry. I don't have the energy to stop his magic from killing him nor stop him from dying.” Alex begged her mother's spirit, Daithi ran towards Harry and Severus who was holding on for dear life.

“Lay him down. Alex you stand at his head. Do you know where his mate is because he needs to stand at his feet.” Queen Iris stated and Blaise moved towards Harry's feet as Severus laid Harry on the floor. “Professor Snape, please stand at his right side and now all of us hold hands.”

“What do you doing?” Professor Daithi stated.

“I need quiet and you should watch. Now everyone hold hands.” Everyone grabbed each other hands that was in the circle. “I call upon the Earth for the body to be bind. The Air to clear out the wickedness of the mind. The Water to cleanse any foreign object. The Fire to burn out the evil presence in this body. _**Voldemort vade, quoniam ego non nocebit tibi, et ducem ejus corporis neque animi constitit (**_ Begone Voldemort, for I am his protector and you will not harm his body nor mind.)” Iris put her spiritual hand on Harry's forehead. There was a bright light that shined over Harry's body. Harry gave out a high piercing scream and became silent. He open his eyes while Professor Snape pick up him and carried him to Daithi's arms.

“Professor....” Harry fainted in Professor Snape's arms as he still had cold chills running down his back after seeing and hearing Voldemort come through Harry. He could here many students mumbling about Harry being the next Dark Lord. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen, he owe that much to Lily and to Harry.

“Do anyone want to tell me why Mr. Weasley is on the ground with a bloody nose? Where is Ms Granger? Why was Mr. Potter pissed off?” Alex whimpered and almost felled to her knees but she didn't make it the floor.

“Professor Evans, you need to take it easy. Lucius and Bill are going to freak if they see you in this state.”Daithi said as he pull Alex back to her feet.

“They are already freaking out because I teleported from the infirmary to the Great Hall. It's going take them a minute to realize what I did and then they won't be happy.” Daithi just started laughing and waiting for those two make their grand entrance.

“Since no one wants to tell me what the hell is going on. I am going to give out the lecture and punishment. Ready, here I go.” She stood straight up like there was nothing wrong with her and look at her elite eleven.

“I want all the rest of the students to go to their next class and the dragons-phoenix house stay where they are at. Severus and Dr. Daithi, could you take Mr. Potter to the infirmary and take his wand as well. Thank you. Professor McGonagall could you get Ms. Granger out of her dorm room please. Thank you.” Alex used her magic to pull the benches out from under the table. “I advise you to sit down and keep you mouth shut. I want you all to set next to your room mate.”

Hermoine Granger came back to the Great Hall and sat next to Pansy. It was easy to see that Ms. Granger was crying in her dorm room. Her eyes were all red and puffy, her face was flushed and her hair was disarray.

“I'm very disappointed in your guys. Not only did you embarrassed yourselves, your professors, but the dragons-phoenix house of Hogwarts. You are suppose to represent Hogwarts and show your fellow students how you suppose to act. I'm going to take individual points away from all of you.”

“That's not fair” Draco said as he shot out of his seat. “What the hell is that about Scar-head is going to be my bother?”

“It is fair Mr. Malfoy, and the rest of you can leave except Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy. By the way , for homework please read chapters 1-6 and answer the questions at the end of the chapter by Monday of next week. You will not have my class for the rest of this week. Oh another thing, there will be no Quidditch for this week and next week as punishment.”

“Why are we getting punish for what they did?” George Weasley said as he was getting his things together. Luna answered the question for the Professor.

“We are not getting punished for what they did, but what we didn't do to stop the situation.”

“I see.”

“Very well said Ms. Luna.” Alex stated as she walked over the bench with the help from Blaise to push the rest of them back under the table. Lucius and Bill came running into the room. “It took you two long enough to get here, you missed all the fun.”

“Can it, what's going on?” Lucius asked sat next to the other professors in the room. Bill sat next to Charlie, hoping Charlie would fill him, but before Alex answered that question she waited for the rest of the students to leave. When she heard the door shut she answered him.

“You might want to ask your son and Ms Parkinson over there.”

“I have no clue what you are talking about.” Draco said as he tried to put on his poker face. Pansy started fidgeting her seat. Lucius took a deep breath and shook his head“Don't change the subject, why did Potter or Voldemort say that Scarhead is my brother?”

“Because he is. I was going to get you, Bill, and Lucius once I got the strength. It was promise to my sister Lily Evan, who is by the way Harry Potter's mother.”

“I don't give a Merlin's balls about his ½ mudblood of a mother. You're around here saving Scarhead that you forgetting about real son that needs you.”

“I have not forgotten you, I just didn't feel like dealing with your immature attitude at the moment. Let me prove it to you. Professor Snape, you did inventory this morning regarding bottles of potions right?”

“Yes, I did. Why?” Professor Snape said as he came back from infirmary 

“Was there anything missing in your potion closet?”

“Yes. Why?”

“What was it.?”

“Polyjuice potion.”

“Do you really want to go there Young Malfoy?” Alex said as she stared right Draco.

“You can't prove that I did anything, I didn't do anything anyways.”

“That was a half truth because you have other people do your dirty work anyways. You are a dark elven which means you are connected to me because I am a dark elven princess. When you went through the inheritance and still not done yet, our magic because connect so anything that you do is wrong I can feel it and get a glimpse of what's going on. Did you know that polyjuice leaves a residue of magic and DNA in the people who drinks it? I'm looking at Pansy Parkinson and see the residue of Hermione's DNA and magic in Pansy. Not only that you don't close your mind so the connection is wide open even if I'm in a magical coma. Now we have a big cluster fuck.”

Out of nowhere, there was a Veela magic that went through  the room like ice. Alex knew who it was.

“Archimedes!”

“I'm on it.” Archimedes said as he grabbed Blaise who was only a few feet away from Draco; however, Hermione got to him first. She tapped Draco on the shoulder and sucker punch him in the jaw and smiled.

"What the hell ,Granger?" Draco yelled as he heard a growl behind him

“Are you that fucking immature that you would do this to get back at Harry?” Blaise growled, Archimedes is struggling a little bit to keep a hold on him and Hermione took a couple steps back. Who could blame her seeing Blaise that angry. “I warned you not to make me chose between you and Harry. But I see you going to make me anyways.”

“And I told you that if you do anything to hurt Harry that I would ruin you. That also includes you as well Blaise. You keep going the rate that you are going Draco, you will have nothing and it would be no one's fault but yours.” Hermione went back to Pansy, who stood up and was face to face.

“Don't ever put your hands on Draco again. This is not a threat but a promise believe that.” 

“Really, if you really want to do this then bring it. I have nothing to lose.”

“Enough of this nonsense! This is what I'm talking about. I can fix ignorance but stupidity is forever. For the next six months, your asses are grass but I’m going to make your lives a living hell on Earth. I'm changing your schedules, with Latin and Potions classes, you will have combat training with no magic. Learning to fight with your hands and feet. I will send your schedules by owls in a couple days. Dismiss!” Alex was fuming under the collar and using every bit of her strength not to explode. She watch the last six leave the room and Blaise was the one closed the door. She teleported to her quarters without saying a word. She made it to her bed when she notice the Abraxas' black book was sitting on her bed and that's when she remembered that she still had the letter she needed to read. That's another cluster fuck for another day.


	9. Author's back in action

Just want to let you know I haven't forgot this story. I had death in the family and stop working on the story for a bit. However, on happy note, I'm working on the next chapter so stay tune.


	10. Truth be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Everything is in chaos; Daithe and Archimedes has a deep conversation that Severus overhears. Daithe and Alex kiss? Harry gets help from a unlikely person. Alex finds out that a little black book and a letter can open a can of worms.

 

> _Dear Lady Selena,_

> _By the time you get this letter, I would already be dead. Some of my secrets are spread out among people I trust and those who should know the truth of what I know and what is being kept from them. There is so much that you don't know about the people around you and your past. I m so sorry that you have to live like that. Please I beg you to keep this part away from Daithe and Lucius, but I believe that Iris had something to do with Alexandra’s death. I don't know exactly how because I got sick after the conversation I overheard. I will tell you about that when I write the next letter._

> _So I went digging around for information with a little help from an unexpected source; however, I will explain that a little later. I found out about one of the biggest secrets was Maxwell my son, for he is not Daithe's son, but Iris' true son. I don't know how she did it but the next thing I knew I was pregnant with twins and horribly sick. Archimedes was the one who figured out why I was so sick and how it came about. When the twins were born, the truth came out and if it wasn't for Archimedes, Daithe would have believed the lie that she spun. Archimedes had to make it seem that everything was going as she planned. He had make that I couldn't carry the children to full turn. After that I can't remember what happen. The next thing I knew that Daithe knew the truth regarding the children and he played like he didn't expect anything._

> _When the twins was about to be born, Iris came to the castle; however, was stopped by Daithe himself. He was so angry for her betrayal. He banned her from his castle. From what it was told that he will let her know when the children will be born; however, the twins came early. After the boys were born into their realm that is when she found out that they were boys. She did not claim Max because he is not a girl. She denounce Maxwell as her son and Daithe blood adopted Maxwell; however, as you figured that is why Max is not Veela but dark elven like you. However, do not worry you are no relationship to him I don't think. But I do believe Iris was adopted by your great grandmother Zahra. I mean is that she is not the true queen of the dark elven realm. Only blood relation and a daughter of the true bloodline can rule over the Elven realm._

> _You probably wonder why the only thing you can remember is the time at Hogwarts and nothing before that. All I can say is she had your mind erased, I don't really know why but I did some digging. After the situation with Lucius, I began to remember who you were before you came to Hogwarts. I remember you played with Kieran and the other dragons when I stayed in your realm and that includes Lucius and Maxwell. What I can tell you is that your parents were part wizard. I remember an image of your mother due to you looking just like her. Your mother was ½ wizard and ½ dark elven. Your father was ½ veela and ½ wizard and both of them went to Hogwarts. I didn't think nothing about it until I saw you get closer to Lucius when you Iris sent you to Hogwarts. That’s when I knew I needed to dig a little deeper. So when you got sick I withdrew some blood from you. I put your blood on the bloodline chart and this what it showed:_

>   
>  _Great Grandparents:_ _Zahra Georgina Evans_ _(_ _D_ _aughter of Greogric Gryiffindor_ _)_ _and_ _Seithos_ _Salazar Black_ _-_ _(_ _S_ _on of Salazar Slytherin_ _)_ _._

>   
>  _Grandparents:_ _Evans/_ _Potters- (Wizards)_ _Jacquelyn_ _Natasha_ _Evans_ _-Black_ _and_ _Julius Maxwell Potter_

>   
>  _Parents: Alexandra Evan-Potter (Elven-wizard) and Octavius Snape (Wizard_ _-Veela_ _s_ _)_

> _Daughter: Selena Alexandra Potter-Snape (Dark elven, wizard, and Veela) also the descendants of Salazar Slytherin and Gregoric Gryiffindor) Salazar Slytherin is an Veela and Gregoric Gryiffindor is an dark elven-wizard._

> _Cousin/ Blood Brother: Severus Tobias Snape (Dark wizard and Veela) who is also the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He is the son of :_

> _General Archimedes of the Veela Dragons and the nephew of King Daithe._

> _I don't know the exact history regarding Octavius, Alexandra, Iris, and King Daithe but it is history that they don't want to bring up. Have you ever wondered why you don't remember the first 13 years of your life? Or why Archimedes is so angry, or why Iris teamed up with Molly Weasley to keep you away from my son and Bill Weasley? You hold the tri-core and so does your sister son as well? Lucius' memory isn't the only one that has been wiped out and replaced with lies and deceit._

> _There is more to come. I will send you more when the time comes. Please forgive Lucius for any transgression that he may committed. I know he is hurting as much as you do. Please protect out children from our past enemies, ones that hides in the shadows, and the ones in the future._

> _For I will tell you more when the time is right,_

> _Lord Malfoy._

> Alex dropped the letter on the bed and stared at the wall. She felt confused on what the letter meant. She heard rumors but didn't put two and two together. From Abraxas was telling her, there might been a chance that Iris had something to do with her mother's death but it is not like she can remember. She has too much to deal with, and first she must put things back into perspective. She needs to deal with Voldemort, her relationship with Lucius and Bill, her two sons, and only then she can deal with Queen Iris. For now she is going to deal with one problem at a time.

> *** Meanwhile***

> Daithe drags Archimedes down to the infirmary with Harry in his arms. The king was furious to the point that his scales where showing through his human form and his hair started turning black.

> “My lord, please you need to calm down. You are showing your true Veela-human form.” Archimedes whispered quickly.

> :”Don't you dare tell me to calm. After that fucking little outburst you did.” Daithe hissed at Archimedes

> “I know, she got under my skin and sprouting that nonsense even though her skeletons still rattles in her closet.” Archimedes whispered

> “You don't think I understand that. Have you forgotten my little brother what she did to my love Abraxas? She drugged him to the point that she made him sick and he almost lost my son. She raped Abraxas somehow that he had her son.. I have nothing but hatred for that woman.” Daithe said as he put Harry on the bed and check all his vitals. He made sure that Harry was comfortable before he had Archie follow him to his quarters to finish this conversation.

> “Brother, how long are we going to play this game with her? We both know that the true ruler of our realm is Selena. When she becomes Queen and takes the throne, I can finally be with my son. Do you understand how hard it is to look at my son and can't say nothing to him about who I am?” Archimedes distressed to his brother.

> “I understand what you are feeling. Your son don't even know that he is a Veela. He is a true half-blood prince. What is really strange that Harry Potter is his mate and he don't even recognize it. But we need to be patient, she has one-third of her mate with her. She needs to deal with this Voldemort character with Harry first. This boy has been through a lot and he is our family now.”

> “This Voldemort character is a pest, I can not believe that our sons and grandson followed that twit. Every time, I hear that name my eye starts to twitch. Speaking of grandson, what the hell is wrong with that child? He will be our destruction if he is not put in his place.”

> “That boy is a problem but I think Selena and Lucius can take care of him. Do you think I should put some words in his ear?”

> “No, this is something that his parents are going to have deal with. He is lashing out for attention and now that Mr. Potter here is his blood brother, it is not going to go well for them. What about her relationship with Lucius? I heard that it was complicated but how bad?”

> “Very bad, she feels betrayed by Lucius because he joined Voldemort. I can see the magic pull between them but she is too stubborn and hurt to let him yet. However, if they are getting the letters from Abraxas then they are waiting and doing whats in the letters.

> “Have you received anything from Abraxas Malfoy?”

> “Yes, that is the reason I am here. According to his letter, he is trying to make things right with the twins and I. I haven't heard anything from Maxwell, it just a big mess.

> “What is this Ronald Weasley problem? There is something wrong with that situation like he's a puppet or something. Maybe he is under some kind of spell.”

> “He might be but I think Bill and Charlie can handle him. Bill is the best curse breaker in the wizard world. Don't let his younger brother Charlie fool you. He is no push over especially with his knowledge on dragons. Ronald Weasley is an genius when it comes to strategy. He plays wizard chest like no other. They or we are going to need him if this war going to end.

> “I understand that but still the way he is acting is not setting right with me. I'm going to do a little searching around the castle.”

> “Keep your head down. Be careful, if Harry can figure out out that you are Severus Snape's father; it is no telling who else can figure it out.

> With that being said Archimedes walked out the infirmary and head towards the end of the castle.

> “Mr. Snape, I know you are there. If you have something to say to me you may as well follow me to my chambers.”

> With that the two men walked down the hall with their robes bellowing behind them.

>   
>  **** On the other end of the castle****

>   
>  Draco was sitting in the Slytherin's common room in his favorite s eat by the fireplace when he started thinking about the turn of events that happen today . It could not gone any better except for finding out the Harry Potter is going to be his blood brother or should he say already is his blood brother. He felt like he was losing everything that belong to him. He lost his mother, who he thought was his biological mother but it turns out she was lying to him and his father for 16 years. Then he meets his biological mother and finds out that she is really a dark-elven princess and she blood adopted Harry Potter, due to what he was going through with the muggle relatives and her promise to her half sister. He took out the letter that was sent to his father by his grandfather and finds out that he was a twin that survived. He had a sister that died at birth. He always asked about the grave in the garden at the manor and his father stated he didn't know, but finds out that it is actually the gravestone of his sister. Grandfather also stated that his father is a veela prince. He is about the lost his best friend because he can't except Potter in Blaise's life. He knows about the heritage of the Veela bloodline, he just wanted to be an ass about it. 

>   
>  H e needed some time to be alone and he refused to be in the same room with Weasley especially after what he and Granger did. He had to admit that he enjoyed the show and the kiss from the muggle. If he was completely honest with himself, he couldn't see why Granger would settle for less. Hearing that she had a crush on him that was something he didn't expect. He believed like everyone else that they were like oil and water or that she and Potter were the new power couple at Hogwarts. Draco started to doze off by the fire when started having trouble breathing and hearing whispers in his head. He started seeing visions in front of him; he couldn't tell if they were real or not.

> “ _ **Potter, you honestly think you can get rid of me. Crucio!** ” _Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Harry and screams but so does Draco.

>   
>  “ _**Everte Statum”** _ Harry/Draco whimpered as Draco struggled to get up and run to the door to only collapse against the wall. 

>   
>  “ _**Oh Mr. Potter, you are going to do better then this.** _ ” Voldemort laughed and did another _**Crucio** _ curse and then said **“** _**Imperio** _ ”. You are going take this punishment as a man, you will die by hands and there is no one can save you, not even your Veela King or Elven Princess. 

>   
>  Draco opened the door and started to make his way to the infirmary. He was in so much pain that he could not walk down the hall. Everything was getting fuzzy and he did something that he never thought he would do. 

>   
>  “ _**Expecto Patronum** _ , get help for Potter and I” Draco yelled as he felled to his needs and watched two snakes go in two direction to get help as he started going into convulsions. One of the snakes found Professor Snape and Archimedes as they saw the patronus come towards them and that's when they saw Draco. 

> “Draco.!” Severus yelled as he ran towards his godson. Archimedes was running right behind him with potions ready to be ministered. “Draco, can you hear me?”

>   
>  “PO...TT.....E...R and D.....AR..K ...L...O..R..D.” Draco screamed as hell pull his godfather's robes. 

> “Potter, he's in the infirmary.”

> “NO!, make it stop, the pain is horrible.”

> “Here, take painless potion.”

>   
>  “NO!, Potter... he's ….” 

> “What about him?”

> “Take me to the infirmary NOW!” Draco cried in pain. Archimedes swooped him in his arms and used his Veela's speed to the infirmary. Archimedes used his magic hoping that it would help his nephew but for some reason Draco's elven magic rejected his magic and that never happen before especially if the veela is related to him by blood. Something was very wrong, and it didn't set right with him.

> “Daithe, we have a big problem.” Archimedes states as he put Draco in a bed. Blood was starting to come out of his nose and mouth. Diathe came running from the back room, when he saw Draco and tried to touch him but it rejected his magic as well. In that instant that this was ancient magic.

> “Get me Lucius and Selena now!” Daithe yelled as he turned and saw Harry going into convulsions.as well. “ What the fuck is going on?” He tried to touch Harry and his magic was rejected as well.

> “The young prince said something about Harry and the Dark Lord. Before that he said make it stop the pain is horrible.”

>   
>  “ How in the blue hell did Voldemort get back into Harry's head?” 

>   
>  “Harry has the curse mark of the Dark Lord, so there will always be an connection.” 

>   
>  “It doesn't matter, when these boys went through their inheritance any connection with darkness would be eliminated. This connection you have talk ing about has been reconnected. Damn it, I really need Lucius and Selena down here” 

>   
>  “We are here and we heard everything that you have both been saying. Alex stated as she went to Draco and when she tried to touch Draco and Harry, their magic lashed out towards her and Lucius.” Something is not right, why can I not feel my sons and why is are they rejecting my magic.” Alex started to pace back and forth until Bill put his arm around her from the back and Lucius put his arms around her from the front. Bill put head on Alex's shoulder and looked towards Draco and Lucius did the same and look towards Harry. Their magic whipped around the whole room. It had a pleasant feeling to it. 

>   
>  “Why does Draco have a blue strain of magic running through him?” Bill asked as he raised his head off of her shoulder. 

>   
>  “So does Harry, but he also has a black strain wrapping itself around the blue strain.” Lucius said as a whisper and he shuddered as he who's strain that was. Bill turned around and looked at Harry and realized what was going on. 

> “Someone put a spell on Harry. It's more like a curse that binds Harry to his enemy.”

> “When did this happen?” Daithe said as he began to pace back and forth.

>   
>  “ Does it matter? I want my sons to wake up and be pain free. Elven and Veela magic is not suppose to harm it own.” Alex said almost in a panic. Bill and Lucius held her tighter. Bill could feel Alex's anxiety and anger starting to simmer. Severus ran his fingers through her hair but she wasn't having it. “I don't want to be calm and it feels like you all are suffocating me. Now move.” 

> “No, don't let her go. Not until you come to the realization that now we have more than one enemy in our mix. She's using your family against you, I didn't just come here for my sons, I am here to make sure that she doesn't get away from her past transgressions.”

> “I don't care about the past right now. I want to help my sons, let them have a normal life and protect them from idiots like Voldemort and Iris, who are only concern about what they think that is right. My children and other children in this world and the next didn't ask for this drama; however, they are fighting our battles.”

> “Listen to me, the spell that is used is ancient and only way to do this is to use the magic of Zahra Georgina Evans.”

> “Oh hell, the last time I tapped into that magic I almost wiped out a city with my anger. That is why Bill made my this necklace around my neck to keep me calm. Furthermore, how in the blue hell are you going bring out this suppose to power of Zahra Georgina Evans.”

>   
>  A loud scream stopped everyone in their tracks. Draco tried to get out of the bed while Archimedes tried to hold him down; however, Draco's magic push Archie out of the way while he was making his way to Harry. He grabbed Harry's hand and laid in the bed with him. Meanwhile Daithe use his match to push the men away from Alex and that's when he snatched off Alex's neck and kissed her on the lips. In that instant, the magic in that room increased and it was extremely hot.. His eyes were slitted like a dragon and his who demeanor changed. He deepen the kiss until she was limped in his arms, then all of sudden the magic just stop and Daithe went back to original form. 

> “Daithe, you naughty naughty veela. Bring me into this world in the body of one of my true descendants.”

>   
>  “ I don' mean any disrespect Lady Zahra, I came to you to help the next generation of our line. Their magic won't let us help them, with this spell/curse is something that we cannot comprehend.” 

> “Nonsense, if Alexandra was in full power and mated with her mates, she could have taken care of this. But she is being stubborn about one, and afraid of the other one hurting her again.”

> “I understand this, but can you get rid of this spell/curse. My grandchildren are in a lot of pain and it hurts me to see them in pain.”

>   
>  “Of course it does and it should. From what I can see here, she did use a black eleven magic mixed with dark veela magic. I can reverse the effects of this spell; however, but he needs to control th ose emotions . I can't banned this Voldemort from this young's man mind due to the connection that they have; however after this he will have a deep connection to the boy next to him as the blonde headed boy is the protector. There would be nothing that this brown hair young man can hide from him.” Zahra went next to Draco's ear and whispered something that only he could hear. She went to Harry and said something in Ancient Elvish, put both of her hands on the side of Harry's head there were no longer blue strains in their magic core. The boys laid calmly and went into a deep comfortable sleep. 

> She stepped away from the boys and turned towards all the adults in the room.

>   
>  'I have one word of advice, get you act together and help these boys fight this Voldemort. Stop worrying about the problems that you are having in your lives and help these boys. Train them in Elvish and Veela way of life. Daithe, you should know better. After being reunite with your son, you should be helping him clean up this mess that you help cause. Don't interrupt, I don't have my time. Archimedes, your emotions in check and talk to your son over there. Give him the knowledge that he needs to survive. Finally, you two I think she calls you Bill and Lucius, clean up any unwanted guests that you have in your lives and that is only when you are able to fully happy. I'm going now and by the way don't tell Selena about me. Her and I will meet soon on our own terms.' 

>   
>  With that being said Zahra disappeared and Alex looked at everyone when she felt a big rush of power coming from the boys. She turn ed to them with a sign of relief, she smiled She went to Diathe and gave him a hug. 

> “Whatever you did, thank you.” Alex said as she touched both of the boys hair.. “Whatever happen here, we won't speak of it understand?” Everyone said yes and that's when Dumbledore and Lady Iris spirit came through the room.

>   
>  “Selena, what's going on? For a while I lost connection with you and the boys. Is everything okay?” Lady Iris said with a little hesitation in her voice. She notice d that the future princess hair was moving with any help any wind. 

> “It's one thing to fuck with me, lie to me, use me, and even fucking manipulate me. But when you fuck with my children or anyone from my bloodline, that's when you cross the line which you done that one too many times in the past to get where you at today.” Alex stated but it was not her voice

> “I don't have no clue on what you are talking about.”

>   
>  “You lying, manipulating, cheating bitch, you honestly thought you can hide from me in the wizard world. You honestly thought I couldn't get to you, foolish girl.” Alex laughed and turned to the spirit of Lady Iris and stared in the eyes of the dragon. Every veela in the room growled excepted Daithe, who was still holding the necklace. He was walking towards Alex but didn't get to far. “Don't put that damn thing back on this neck until I get to say what I have to say.
> 
> "Who are you?" Dumbledore asked as all the sparkle in his eyes went away.
> 
> "I am the dragon and spirit of Seithos Salazar Black. I am known more as the First King of the Veelas and the Dark Elves ."
> 
> "Oh..."
> 
> "Oh...indeed" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Speech: Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and I don't own anything. If I did Severus Snape would have not been killed. Criticism and suggestions are welcomed. It's good to be back and writing again. Thank you for all who kept waiting and anticipating when I would start up again. It's been a long time waiting and now on with the story...

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may know that I was starting to write a fanfiction called Hogwarts Guardian and I also have this same story on my fanfiction account under Zykira Ghostwriter84, but I realize that this story is much better. I decided to join both story together and a make more interesting. There are some changes I'm going to make and insert into this story, with the last on I started on so please be patient and enjoy the story. I noticed I made some errors and I'm truly sorry. This chapter and the next are kind of hard for me to write; however, I hope you can understand. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask them. Please review.


End file.
